


Bermuda Triangle

by Mokyo



Series: You Never Walk Alone [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Heavy Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 37,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokyo/pseuds/Mokyo
Summary: The summoning went wrong. She didn't mean to summon this servant. This man who carries himself like the summer sun.He didn't ask her to summon this person. Did she not think he was adequate enough, protection? He didn't ask her, to force him to lie.She didn't mean to sever their relationship like this.





	1. Hangsang

“I’m fine.” Hakuno tells her friend, Gudako, for the tenth time this evening.

“No, you’re not!” Gudako argues. “You need your own servant, even more so if you are going to rayshift with me!”

“There isn’t any more singularities, Gudako.” Hakuno reminds her friend, as she sits back down on her bed.

Gudako frowns. “You don’t know what could happen, Hakuno!” Gudako sits the bag she was holding down on the ground for a moment. “Haku.”

Hakuno cringes, using that nickname Gudako gave her, back in Babylon. “You can’t keep relying on Archer Gilgamesh, or Caster to protect you. What if I need to barrow them? That would leave would defenseless, even if you are a good mage.” Gudako explains gently.

Hakuno sighs, there’s no telling, how much both Gilgamesh’s would complain, if Gudako called on them both, and at the same time no less.

It wouldn’t be pretty in any case.

“Besides, both Archer and Caster are around you, nearly all of the time ANYWAY!” Gudako sounds exasperated. “You don’t know my struggle, Hakuno. Every time I need to barrow Archer, he complains that he can’t have you as support, I keep trying to tell him, that your skill set doesn’t match his, but you know how it goes.”

She does know her friends struggle, she knows it all too well in fact. She decides not to say anything though, there’s not really a point, in getting into that particular story, with Gudako again.

“I don’t need a servant.” Hakuno says again. “I’m fine with, providing support for once.”

“I disagree. Look, even Da Vinci agrees with me! “You need to stand on your own two feet, Hakuno!” is what she would say probably.”

Hakuno bites her lip. Damn it, she can’t really argue with Da Vinci, she is filling in for Roman after he…

No, better not to think about that.

“Here.” Gudako hands Hakuno the bag she holding, the whole time she was arguing with her friend.

“What’s this?” Hakuno unzips the bag, and peaks inside.

“Quartz.”

So it would seem. These brightly colored rocks, or maybe gems? She never knows what to call these things, shiny brightly in the black bag.

“Gudako…”

“You should summon now, while Archer and Caster, are preoccupied. Kid Gil, is out playing with Nursery Rhyme, and Jack, so you won’t have to worry about him either.”

She regrets not going with Archer, to talk with the Egyptian pharaoh. She wouldn’t even be having this conversation, with Gudako if she went with Archer.

As for Caster….he’s working as always, something about working on plans to rebuild temples, that he needed quiet to be able to work.

“Come back in an hour.” Caster said.

Damn it all.

“Da Vinci won’t allow you to rayshift with me, if you don’t have a servant, Hakuno. After that mess in Uruk a few months ago? You were hurt too many times. Incidents that could have been easily avoided, if you had a servant.”

Hakuno knows that Gudao is right, she stares down at her left arm, that’s still healing. She wants to help her friend more than anything, and if Gudao is telling the truth, Da Vinci really won’t let her leave Chaldea, without a familiar to protect her.

“Fine. How many quartz are in here, Gudako?”

Gudako’s eyes light up. She’s finally convinced her friend! “Thirty. I doubt you need them all, but that should be more than enough to summon a servant, that suits your taste.”

“Do I need a catalyst?”

“Nope! Our summoning system is a bit different, from normal grail wars. All you need is those quartz, and the servant that wishes to help you the most, will respond to your call.”

That make sense, Hakuno supposes. Who in the world, is going to answer her call though? There are three different versions of Gilgamesh, Nameless, Tamamo, and Nero, are all present in Chaldea.

“You look nervous, Hakuno. Don’t worry about it! The servant that’s the best fit for you, will answer your call.” Gudako promises, as she hugs her friend.

“Any servant would be lucky, to have you as their Master.” Gudako smiles, before making her way out of Hakuno’s room.

“This could all be easily solved, if you would just let me give Archer to you.” Gudako teases, before leaving.

Hakuno zips the black bag, that’s filled with quartz back up. While that may be true, she won’t steal from Gudako. The person that welcomed her into Chaldea, no questions asked, even after Roman discovered that she was a former Master.

She can’t betray that kindness.

Hakuno glances up at the nearby clock. Nine P.M.

She should hurry then, Archer might be back soon. Then there will be no way she can summon a servant, when Gilgamesh is present.

She slides off her bed, throwing the bag of quartz, over her shoulder, making sure to grab her Chaldea staff badge from, her nightstand, before slipping into her sneakers.

Now to remember, where the summoning room is.

Hakuno breathes out a sigh of relief, once she’s standing outside of the summoning room. It took most of her energy in sneaking around Chaldea like that, as to not run into any version of Gilgamesh, or any of her other former servants.

She was glad to only run into Karna, who politely told her where the summoning room was located.

Good thing Karna hasn’t changed. Hakuno looks around her surroundings once more, to make sure that no one is watching her. Good. She’s alone for once.

Hakuno presses her badge against, the card reader next to the door. It takes a minute, before a clicking sound is made, and the door unlocks.

Hakuno steps forward, and much to her relief, the door opens with ease. The lights in the room turn on, automatically.

Hakuno scans the room, it’s still the same as she remembers. She’s only been in here a handful of times, once when Gudako was trying to summon Karna’s brother, Arjuna, and again when she summoned Merlin.

Shit, she forgot how cold it is in here. Da Vinci claimed they kept it cold in here, in order to keep the mana levels high.

Gudako, could have reminded her of that fact at least.

Well, whatever she’ll just have to hurry so she’s not in here for that long.

That, and Caster and Archer will start to tear Chaldea apart looking for her, if Archer returns before she does.

Hakuno swallows as she approaches the center of the room. She shouldn’t be nervous, but yet she is. All of her servants from, what feels like forever ago are already here.

Hakuno looks around the room again, as she bends down unzipping the black bag. This room reminds her of a hospital room. Quiet. Sterile. Somewhat creepy, now that she’s in this place by herself.

Hakuno understands, that they have to keep this room incredibly sterile, in case Gudako passes out, or coughs up blood. Both of those cases aren’t uncommon, even more so, if her friends attempts multiple summons, in one summoning session.

She turns her attention back to the summoning circle, which know that she’s getting an up close look at it, looks a lot Mash’s shield.

She laughs a bit, as she copies exactly what her friend does, when she summons. She sets three, sometimes thirty of these rainbow rocks, in the center. Three of these things only gives her one summon, thirty of the quartz, gives Gudako ten.

She doesn’t need ten servants. Hakuno heart sinks at the thought of trying to control ten servants, plus three Gilgamesh’s.

No thanks.

Hakuno gently sits down three quartz in the center, before stepping back. Heart racing.

Nothing. She was expecting bright blueish lights to fill the room, but it doesn’t look like the summoning has even started yet.

Hakuno ponders for a moment, before remembering that Gudako puts a bit of her mana into the circle to start the process.

How could she have forgotten that? Maybe she’s more tired than she thought..

She shakes that worry away, stepping back up to the center of the circle, touching the smooth side of one of the bright quartz, pouring a bit of her own mana into it.

She quickly steps back, as the quartz start to light up gold. That seemed to do the trick.

Nervousness sinks deep into Hakuno’s heart. She notices one….two…three bright lights fill the room.

So it’s a servant. Hakuno swallows, as a slight pain hits her right hand.

Hakuno quickly looks down, three bright red command seals slowly appear on her hand. The exact same tattoo design as her command seals on the Moon Cell.

Hakuno closes her eyes again, as a strong breeze similar to the winds of a hurricane, blow past her.

Quiet. It’s uncomfortably quiet. Hakuno opens her brown eyes, to see an tall male figure in front of her.

Is this her servant then? She doesn’t recognize this person. Her eyes drift to his hair. Blond.

Lots of servants have blond hair, like most of the European servants for example. That doesn’t help her determine who this is.

She steps forward, she notices the intricate jewelry on his body. Rubies, emeralds, his earrings have sapphire stones on them.

Whoever this is, is extremely wealthy. That much she can determine. Her eyes stop at his necklace, she notices the writing on it. She can’t make it out, but it seems incredibly familiar…

“H-Hello?” Hakuno mutters.

The male opens his eyes, so his Master is a female then? That would make this grail war interesting then at least…

Now to do his usual shtick.

“Who dares make a contract, with a king in all of his glory?!” The male questions arrogantly, before his eyes widen, upon getting a good look at his Master finally.

This can’t be right! This really can’t be right! This person…

Oh boy. This person seems to be just as arrogant as Gilgamesh. At least she can deal with his personality type, she guesses.

“I’m Hakuno Kishinami. I’m your Master.” She replies, meeting her new servant’s brown eyes.

Huh. Those eyes of his are actually pretty. Even though they share the same color eyes, his shine much more brightly.

Shit! His worst fears have come true. He blinks his eyes, he quickly gets a glimpse of a much older version of the woman in front of him. Long brown hair, flowers littered in her hair. Brightly colored robes. She smiles at him gently.

His mother.

He can’t do his usual shtick. Not with this woman. Even if it is a younger version of his mother.

He usually lies, and claims his true name is Gilgamesh. The Master usually gets all excited, and he gets pretty far in the war. He then confesses to his Master his true name, once they have earned his respect.

He can’t do that with Hakuno. She’ll see through it instantly. It doesn’t help he doesn’t have crimson snake eyes.

Might as well be honest from the start.

“I see.” The blond man mutters. “Class, Archer. You have hit the jackpot so to speak, Master!” His usual arrogance returns to him.

Another Archer? Now that she looks at him, he doesn’t really look like an Archer. More like a Caster, if she’s being honest.

“I am the third king of Uruk, Ur-Nungal! There is no other as strong as me, we shall crush any who stand in our way, Master!”

Wait. Did she hear that right?! She feels dizzy.

Third king…of Uruk? There’s no way. There’s really no way.

Hakuno looks back up at the Archer.

She’ll have to ask Gilgamesh about this. He would know more about this man, than she would ever know.

The Archer moves closer to her, before pulling her into a hug.

“You do not look so well, Master. Let us get out of this dreary room.”

And he’s a cuddle bug as well.

What in the world, did she just get herself into?


	2. The Misconceptions of You

“Master, don’t we have to report to the church?” Hakuno’s newly acquired Archer, asks with curiosity in his voice.

 Church? If this was a normal holy grail war, then yes, they would have to report to the overseer of the war.

But this isn’t a grail war. Not at all.

“I think, you might be mistaken about the situation.” Hakuno mutters leading the way, back to Archer Gilgamesh’s room.

“Hm? What do you mean, Master?” Nungal’s eyes scan around his new home. This place looks…..rather boring if he’s being honest. Nothing like his palace, back in his home at Uruk.

“I’ll explain things, once we get you settled, Archer.” Hakuno promises. “But I can tell you, that you aren’t in a Holy Grail War, so you can relax. Just a little.”

Until he comes face to face with both versions of Gilgamesh. She’s a bit nervous about this Archer here, meeting Gilgamesh, even if it sounds like he might be related to Gilgamesh in some type of way.

Archer chuckles a bit. “Not in a grail war? Hmm, I do sense other servants now that you mention it. Are you possibly their only Master?”

“No.” Hakuno quickly replies. “There’s another Master here. She controls all of the servants here. You are my only servant, Archer.”

“Another Master?” This all sounds oddly familiar. Damn it, every since he became a servant, his memories up until his teenage years are fuzzy.

“She’s my friend. You’ll meet her soon. Oh, don’t worry about the other servants. Fights are forbidden in Chaldea.” Hakuno wants to make it very clear to her servant, that he’s not in any danger.

“I see, I see.” He walks a bit faster, so he can walk side by side, with his Master. “You are quite smart, Master. I believe, I’m starting to get a handle on the situation.”

Hakuno smiles up at the Archer. He at least, seems nice, almost calm about all of this. That’s good. She isn’t sure, that she could handle another hyped up servant.

“I’m just trying to make you feel comfortable, Archer.” She notices just how young this servant looks. If she was just a normal person, she would assume this man is her age, or just a couple of years old, possibly in his twenties.

“I know you must be confused.” She directs her gaze to what’s in front of her, as she scans the area for Archer Gilgamesh’s door.

“I’m quite comfortable with you, Master. I just met you, but I can tell that you’re a good person.” Archer laughs to himself. “By the way Master, where exactly are we going? Back to your chambers?”

“Um…something like that. I want you to meet someone.”

Archer doesn’t like the sound of that. “Who, exactly Hakuno?”

Argh that sounds so wrong, calling his mother by her actual name. He’ll stick with just calling her “Master.” It’s less strange.

“Well, I don’t really stay in my room that often. I stay with other servants mostly. A Caster, and a fellow Archer. Sometimes two Archers.”

His stomach drops. He _really_  doesn’t like where this heading.

“Is there anything I should know about these servants, Master?”

“I think you might already know them. Since you’re apparently, a king of Uruk. All of the servants I mentioned, their true name is Gilgamesh.”

Nungal almost stops in his tracks. So it’s as he thought then. His father is here, in this strange place, and it sounds like, according to Hakuno, that there are three versions of him.

….Shit.

“Are you okay, Archer?” Hakuno touches, Nungal’s arm. “You don’t look so good. Do you not want to meet, Gilgamesh?”

Nungal quickly composes himself. “No, that’s not it Master.” He attempts to sound as confident as he can. “I just did not think, that the great founder would be here.”

Oh, so he’s just nervous? She is a bit nervous too. She isn’t sure how either Gilgamesh will take the news that, she just contracted to a new servant, that’s not him.

“Don’t worry too much, Archer. Just let me do all of the talking.” Hakuno explains, as they finally reach Archer Gilgamesh’s room.

“If either Archer or Caster, ask you anything, just be honest. I basically live with them, so I would like to avoid any fights, if possible.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Master.” That was a lie. He understands perfectly, what his mother meant. There’s a good possibility, that he’ll be sent right back to the throne of heroes, as soon as shows his face, to either his Caster, or his Archer father.

He understands, just how protective Gilgamesh is over this woman.

Hakuno isn’t sure what exactly she’s hoping for, as she opens the door to access Archer Gilgamesh’s room. She doesn’t know which situation is better, scenario one, is that he’s already back, and is lazing around, waiting on her to return. Scenario two, is that Gilgamesh isn’t back yet, and the first thing he sees upon his return, is her, and her new Archer.

Yeah, scenario one is much better.

Hakuno inwardly sighs, as she can already hear arguing.

“You lost her again, Caster!” she can hear Archer yell.

“I did nothing of the sort.” A calm voice replies. “You are the one, who decided to fool around, with that pharaoh this evening. Are drinks more important than your lover, Archer?”

She looks behind to see Nungal, who has his eyebrow raised.  

“We must pass though a second door?” He whispers, ignoring the arguing that’s taking place in the background. His father still hasn’t changed, he recognizes this gold and black beaded curtain separating access of the doorway, into the bedroom.

Himself, and his siblings have ran through this curtain many times. His sister’s hair has gotten stuck in between the beads, on more than one occasion.

“Archer doesn’t like the fact, that anyone can sneak into his room, without him knowing. The door doesn’t make any noise when you open it.” Hakuno tells Archer, taking a step forward, to pass through the curtain.

“So, he installed this thing here.”

Nungal laughs, as he follows Hakuno. “You sound as if, you don’t like it.”

The look that Hakuno gave him, was enough to confirm that thought.

Hakuno passes through the curtain, to see two golden haired kings, arguing in the middle of Archer’s room. Caster looks unimpressed, almost tired, as he stands across from Archer, with his arms crossed.

The sound of beads clinking together is enough, to make Archer Gilgamesh, halt whatever insult he was about to throw Caster’s way. Caster also turns around, in the direction of the loud noise.

“I’m back.” Hakuno smiles weakly at the two kings, trying to keep the anxiousness in her heart at bay.

“Oh, so now you’ve decided to return to your home?” Archer asks in an almost mocking tone.

Caster rolls his crimson eyes, as he pulls in Hakuno for a hug.

“Ignore this idiot. Hakuno, he must have forgotten what you and Gudako, did for our kingdom, not even three months ago.” He presses his lips against her forehead.

“I’ve done no such thing, Caster!” Archer grabs Hakuno by her wrist, pulling her against his chest. “I have always, known my Master’s strength. You just attached yourself to her, like a leech.”

“You are the leech here, Archer.”

Alright, she’s had enough of their arguing. “Gudako, wanted to talk to me.”

Archer scoffs. “What could that useless woman, have wanted to talk to you about, my Master?”

Wait. Now that he has Hakuno close to him, he notices a different scent on her. One that doesn’t belong to him, or any other servant she interacts with, one a regular basis.

“T-that’s what I wanted to talk, to you both about. There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Caster also moves closer to Hakuno. “Meet who, Hakuno? What did that girl, talk you into doing?”

Okay, okay, now is a good as time as any to show his face. His heart rate quickens. He hasn’t seen his father, in hundreds of years, he’s been lucky enough not to be summoned in the same grail war as him, since he’s become a heroic spirit.

“She didn’t talk me into doing anything.” Hakuno retorts.

The beads crash together again, which puts both Gilgamesh’s on high alert.

“Hakuno….who did you bring into our chambers?!” Caster hisses.

“So, these are the two men, my Master, insisted I meet?” Nungal takes a step foward inside Archer’s chambers. Jeez, it’s like walking into a time machine. Gold everywhere in this room, animal skins all over the place, book and papers strewn across the room. He’s half expecting his pet lion, Ea, to turn a corner at any moment.

“You two must be special. It is obvious, that my Master, cares about you bother greatly.”

Master? Hakuno wanted this unknown man, with bright golden hair, and eyes that of ceder, to meet them both? Caster instantly checks both of Hakuno’s hands, checking for command seals.

There they are. On her right hand. Bright red, and annoying.

Archer notices them too. His snake eyes flash with anger between, this unknown servant, and Hakuno.

“Hakuno Kishinami, what did you do?” Archer’s voice is low and quiet.

“Let me explain, before you both try to attack, Archer.” Hakuno pleas.

Archer? So she summoned another Archer?

Was he not good enough for her anymore?!

Caster sighs annoyed. “He does not seem that threatening.” His eyes flicker over to Nungal, who glares at his Caster father.

“I wish to know his true name, before we go any further however, Hakuno.” Caster offers a compromise.

“I do as well. I want to know, this baby faced mongrels name. Since you believe, that I am not good enough to be your Archer.” Archer breathes out.

“I never said that!” Hakuno argues. Archer is taking this completely out of proportion. He’s overreacting!

And his Archer father is the same as ever. Saying things he doesn’t mean, because he’s jealous, and upset.

“Ur-Nungal. My name is Ur-Nungal. Third king of Uruk, here. My class as you both already know, is Archer. It is nice to finally meet, the Gilgamesh, that I grew up, hearing stories about.”

That makes Caster expression soften a bit. Even if he finds it hard to believe that this boy, is a king of Uruk.

He decides to test, how true this boys words are.

“Ur-Nungal, you say? If you are indeed, a former king of my Uruk, then you should be listed on the kings list no?” Caster asks in Sumerian.

How did Archer not think to speak, to this kid in Sumerian? “That’s right kid. If you are a king, you should be able to speak our language.”

“I am indeed, listed on the official kings list. In a normal grail war, that list is used as a catalyst to summon me, most of the time.” Nungal replies back in his native tongue.

…So he can speak Sumerian, flawlessly. Caster shifts his eyes to Archer. “I will have to look for the official kings list, in my room in the morning. For now, we can ascertain that his words are true.”

Archer scoffs, pulling Hakuno even closer to his body. “I find it hard to believe, that someone as baby faced as you, could become king of my Uruk.”

Nungal resents that comment. He’s not baby faced. “You are pretty baby faced yourself, King Gilgamesh. No normal man, should have skin that smooth….”

“What did you just say?!” Archer tries to move forward closer to Nungal, but is stopped by Hakuno’s hand on his arm.

“Stop it.” Hakuno asks. “He’s our ally. Don’t fight him. He’s not trying to fight.”

Hakuno couldn’t pick up one word, of that back and forth between both Gil’s and Nungal in Sumerian. Whatever that was said, must have calmed down Caster at least.

“I still can’t believe that you would bring another man into our chambers, Master.” Archer grumbles.

Caster sits down in a nearby chair, that’s covered in furs. Archer really needs to clean this place up. It’s like a tornado just came through his room. “Now that we’ve determined, that for now, Ur-Nungal is on our side. I would like for you, Hakuno, to explain how you summoned him. You are a Master again, and it would seem this boy, is here to stay. There is not much point in lamenting our situation, even more so, when it’s one we can’t change forcefully.”

Right. Hakuno can do that much, at least. It’s a miracle that she’s been able to hold Archer back, for this long. She gives both Archer, and Caster a basic breakdown of what Gudako explained to her, how that she can’t rayshift without a servant any longer.

“You should have just taken, me as your servant.” Archer spits out, anger still present in his voice.

“I’m not going to steal.” Hakuno retorts.

“You are too kind, Hakuno. Because of your kindness, we are stuck with a green Archer, who does not seem that strong.” Archer locks eyes with the new servant.

“I am not, green, or weak.” Nungal argues.

“Then prove it to me, mongrel.” Archer proposes. “Let us go into a training session, and I would like to see you hold your own.”

“I have nothing to prove to you, King Gilgamesh. I’m not interested in proving myself, I have outgrown that stage in my life.”

Archer snorts. “It sounds like to me, that you are scared, that Hakuno will see how weak you are, and will regret forming a contract with you.”

“That is the least of my worries.” Gods, was his Archer father always a dick?! He never remembered his father ever being this hateful towards him, or even Hakuno.

He must be extremely pissed.

“Besides, Arch-” Dammit, there’s too many Archers here, she’ll just call Archer by his true name, to make things easier. “Nungal can’t enter the training area, he’s not registered with Da Vinci yet, as a servant, and I’m not going to go bother her, at eleven o’clock at night!” Hakuno explains.

“I too, wish to see King Nungals, strength. For now, since there is not much we can do, until the morning comes, we should all rest. Hakuno looks incredibly tired.” Caster mutters, already moving towards the bed.

If Hakuno’s being honest, she is tired. Even if Chaldeas summoning system, is different from the one on the Moon Cell, it still took a lot out of her to summon.

“Where is this lesser king going to sleep?” Archer asks annoyed. “I will not allow him to sleep in our bed. It is bad enough you do as it is Caster.”

Caster shrugs, as he crawls into the bed.

“I will sleep on the floor. I do not wish to sleep in your bed, King Gilgamesh.”

“That’s where you belong.” Archer takes another jab at Nungal, as he too gets into his large bed.

“Gil!” Hakuno exclaims. “Here, let me get you a pillow and some blankets, even if the floor is soft carpet, I can’t let you just sleep on the floor with nothing to help you get comfy.”

“Master!” Archer whines. “You are acting like the kids mother, instead of his Master.”

Hakuno ignores Archer complaints, grabbing one of the blankets, and one of her pillows off of their bed, and handing them to Nungal.

“Sorry…” She whispers. “They’ll get used to you, in time. We’ll get you settled in Chaldea, before I let you go out onto the battlefield.”

Nungal nods, as he throws the pillow onto the floor, and spreading the blanket out onto the carpet.

“I understand, Master. King Gilgamesh, is protective of you. I would be protective of the woman I love as well. I just wish he would return the respect, I give him.”

Hakuno bites her lip. “I’m sorry.” She explains again. “I’ll talk to Archer more tomorrow, and try to get him to calm down. I want us all to get along.”

Nungal smiles. “That sounds good. Goodnight Master, I hope you have pleasant dreams.”

“Mm. Goodnight, Archer.” She whispers to Nungal, before crawling into bed between the two Gils.

It doesn’t take long, until she feels Archer’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close.

As possessive as ever. She watches as Caster scoots closer to her, and she wraps her arms around his stomach.

She can’t get the words that Nungal, told her out of her head.

_“I would be protective of the woman I love as well.”_

She shakes her head, closing her eyes. There’s no way this man loves her. They just like each others company.

That’s it. That’s all it is. She tells herself, as she drifts off to sleep.


	3. Blue Orangeade

Nungal is the first one to awaken, his brown eyes look around the dark room. He can tell that Hakuno is about to wake up, he can sense her body start to wake up. He sits up, and notices that there’s one less person, in Archer Gilgamesh’s bed.

Now that he thinks about it, he _did_ hear someone walking around, earlier this morning.

It must have been his Caster father, Archer would never wake up early, willingly.

A loud thud at the door, causes Nungal, to finally stand up. Grabbing, his bright red tunic, and throwing it on.

“Nungal…?” A sleepy voice calls his name.

“Master!” Nungal whispers.

“Is that you, making all that noise?” Hakuno rubs her eyes, shaking the sleepiness away.

“No, I think it might be Caster. One second, Master. You stay there, and relax. I’ll go let Caster in.”

Nungal, quickly rushes to the door, passes though the beaded curtain. He lightly presses his hand to the button, that opens the door, to reveal Caster Gilgamesh, holding what looks to be a book, and some wrapped sweets.

“Here, take these drinks from me, Ur-Nungal.” Caster pushes four canned beverages at him.

Nungal raises an eyebrow. “I thought that was you, King Gilgamesh.”

“Is Hakuno awake?” He brushes past the young Archer.

“She just woke up. Archer is still asleep.”

“That is normal. He’ll wake up, once he hears us all talking without him.”

“I-I see.” Nungal follows Caster back inside Archer’s bedroom.

“Caster!” Hakuno slides out of bed, to greet Caster Gilgamesh.

“I have returned, my Hakuno. I brought nourishment for all of us. Including, the new Archer.” He states as he hands Hakuno a strawberry cake roll.

“Master, Caster brought you this thing too.”  Nungal also hands Hakuno, the cold drink.

Hakuno smiles at both, Caster and Nungal. “Thank you, both!”

Caster presses his lips to Hakuno’s forehead, before throwing another cake roll at the sleeping Archer, hitting him on this arm.

“You can throw that can of coffee, at Archer, Nungal.”

Without, thinking much of of it he hands Caster his drink, and in the other hand prepares to throw the other can of coffee at Archer.

“Don’t do that!” Hakuno scolds her servant. “Caster! Don’t joke about things like that, with Nungal, he can’t tell when you're joking or not!”

“Who said I was joking?” Caster sits down on the edge of Archer’s bed, roughly shaking the golden Archer awake.

It doesn’t take long, until a very tired Archer is cursing at Caster in Sumerian, as he sits up.

“Master, must your force me, to endure this irritating Caster’s presence, every single day? You should have left him in Uruk.” Archer complains, grabbing the canned coffee out of Nungal’s hand.

Nungal inwardly groans. Archer still hasn’t changed, even when he was a teenager, this was a everyday conversation he would overhear.

How does Hakuno deal with this?

“Master…now that we’re all awake, shouldn’t we go meet the other Master?” Nungal desperately tries to change the subject, before Archer and Caster start to fight physically, rather than verbally.

That earns a laugh, from both Caster and Archer.

That’s right, Hakuno remembers. She does have to go register her new Archer, with Da Vinci. Maybe she can actually rejoin Gudako, whenever she rayshifts again, now that she has an Archer.

“Listen to this kid, Caster. He acts as if our contractor isn’t already aware of his presence.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!” Nungal shoots at Archer.

“I mean, that you are naive, mongrel.” Archer finally unwraps his cake, and takes a bite. He makes a disgusted impression, too sweet.

“Archer!” Hakuno exclaims, he’s being more irritable than normal, this morning.

“What? If you would have just contracted to me in the first place, we wouldn’t be in this mess!” Archer Gilgamesh retorts.

“Don’t talk to Hakuno like that!” Nungal, and Caster both say in unison.

“Let’s all calm down, it’s too early to be arguing like this.” Hakuno attempts to defuse the situation, before it gets any worse, and Archer just gets up and leaves the conversation, in a fit of rage.

“I am calm.” Archer hisses. “It is these two idiots, that have invaded our private space, that I am annoyed with.”

Caster rolls his eyes. “In any case, Hakuno, eat your food, while I explain what I discovered this morning, while researching about, our young king here.” Caster motioning his head, in the direction of Nungal.

Archers crimson, eyes flash down, at the book Caster is holding. “I was wondering, why you brought another book into my chambers, Caster.”

Caster ignores the attempt to provoke him, instead grabbing Hakuno’s hand, pulling her down to sit next to him.

“It would appear that Ur-nungal was telling the truth…” Caster mutters. “He is indeed a king of Uruk.”

“I didn’t think he was lying, Caster.” Hakuno meet’s Nungal’s own hazelnut eyes, watching Nungal sit down on the ground, opening up his own coffee, and taking a snip. Honestly, this Archer, even if she hasn’t gotten a chance to get to know Nungal, it doesn’t seem like he would lie to her. At least not willingly.

“You are far too trusting. Someone has to be on guard for you.” Caster tells her, opening up the dusty old book, quickly flipping through it, finding what he was looking for, and handing it off to Archer.

“I wouldn’t summon someone I couldn’t trust.” Hakuno looks between the two Gilgamesh.

“Caster is right for once, Master, you are indeed, too trusting.” Archer scans the book Caster handed him. It would appear to be the kings list of Uruk. Sure enough, he finds Ur-Nungals name…..after his.

“I just wanted to make sure, that this king you summoned, was at least truthful. His battle skills, we can determine later.” Caster notices the confused expression on Archer Gilgamesh’s face. “I’m assuming you noticed, exactly what I noticed, when I scanned the kings list for this boys name.”

Archer scoots over to Hakuno, pulling her against his chest. “Who exactly, is your father, boy? According to this list here, you ruled Uruk right after me. I did not bear any children, while I was alive.”

At least none that he remembers.

Ah, shit. He wasn’t expecting this topic to come up so soon. Nungal shifts back and forth, he has to think of something quick. These two men aren’t stupid, and they will know if he’s lying.

“Well? You have gotten quiet all of the sudden, mongrel.” Archer turns Hakuno’s head to face him, before his lips invade her own.

“Gil..” Hakuno mutters in between his kisses. This is so embarrassing, him doing this in front of her servant.

Nungal sighs. He knows what Archer is trying to do, he must think that he’s interesting in Hakuno….in a romantic way.

Not a chance. This tactic Archer Gilgamesh is using, has zero effect on him.

“I don’t remember, King Gilgamesh. I have no memory of my life, before I was crowned king of Uruk.”

There. That should be convincing enough. Nungal is aware that his father, barely remembers anything about his life, before he ruled over Uruk.

“See?” Hakuno states as Archer finally lets her breathe, Caster pulling her away from Archer’s hold. “Nungal doesn’t know what you’re talking about. Look at his face, it doesn’t seem like he’s lying. Leave him be.”

“Hakuno-”

“No, Caster. You’ve both interrogated him for long enough.” Hakuno stands up, and Nungal quickly follows suit.

“Hakuno..” Archer starts.

Hakuno doesn’t reply, instead moving to the door, after grabbing her jacket, and name badge from a nearby chair.

“I’m going to go register Nungal, with Da Vinci. Then talk to Gudako. I’ll be back later you two.”

“I shall return with my Master, soon, Gilgamesh. I won’t allow anything to happen to her.” Nungal mutters, following Hakuno out of Archer Gilgamesh’s room.

“Master! Wait for me!” Nungal runs to catch up with Hakuno.

Hakuno stops, and turns around, as Nungal transitions from running, into a brisk walk, adjusting his tunic, pulling the bright red fabric, over his right shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Archer.”

“Hm? For what, Master? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“For Archer, and Caster. I didn’t think they would ask so many questions…” Truthfully, she had an inkling, that both Gilgamesh, would be curious about the new servant, but not to the extent, Caster and Archer went to.

It was too much.

“It is fine. I did not mind answering questions. It was natural for them to be skeptical of me, Master.”

“They did not have to berate you with so many questions.”

“King Gilgamesh was just trying to protect you.”

“I’m grown.”

Nungal shakes his head, laughing.

“What’s funny?” Hakuno whispers, as she takes a left down a hallway, heading to Da Vinci’s workshop.

“Nothing. You just remind me, of my mother.” Honestly, it’s nice to see that even when she was young, his mother was still the same. When he was alive, and growing up as a teenager in his father’s palace, she would always complain, that Gilgamesh, his father, would never let her do anything on her own.

“I thought, you didn’t remember anything, before you became king?” Hakuno questions.

“Ah, a small lie. Sorry, even I have some secrets I need to protect!~” Which causes Hakuno to frown. “What I said, was particularly true, Hakuno. I honestly don’t remember much, before I started to be groomed to be a king. That wasn’t until I turned seventeen.”

Again, he shows her that hint of arrogance, that is so familiar to her, only to turn back into this honest, king…almost a knight, that she feels like she can trust.

“.…You’re like a knight.” Hakuno comments, as she stands in front of Da Vinci’s workshop, digging through her jacket pockets to find her name badge.

Nungal laughs again. “A knight? No offense Master, but I find that to be the most disgusting thing of all.”

Disgusting? Hakuno doesn’t quite understand that statement as she presses her name badge, against Da Vinci’s door. It only takes a couple of seconds for the light to turn green.

“Ah!” Da Vinci stands up to greet Hakuno. “There you are! I was just about to call for you, Hakuno-Chan!”

Nungal follows his Master, inside this strange room. He takes a look around, this whole area gives him a feeling of being back inside a shop in Uruk. Tools, paintbrushes, and these wired looking rainbow, jewels siting around everywhere.

“What’s wrong, Da Vinci?” Hakuno widens her eyes.

“There’s been an incident in a singularity. We’ve determined the location, it’s in London. Don’t worry about Gudako, she’s already been sent in, with some of her servants. She’s calling in both Archer, and Caster Gilgamesh in as well, with the promise both you and your servant will be following soon after.”

This is a lot to take in. Another incident? They’ve defeated Goetia already!

“I thought we already-”

“I know. We’re not sure what’s going on. Gudako is taking a break right now, so is Mash. As you know she can’t rayshift so…”

That’s right. Hakuno forgot about that.

“I want to go help Gudako, as soon as possible. This is my servant.” Hakuno moves a bit so the inventor can get a good look, at her Archer.

“Hello.” Nungal greets the, what he assumes is a shopkeeper. He can tell that she’s a servant, but it looks like Hakuno and this woman get along, well. He can let his guard down just a bit.

“Ah!~ So this is the servant, you summoned? He is a cutie! I will have Jeanne, take down his info, and register him in the system. Then we can have you rayshift to London.” Before Hakuno can utter “Thank you” Da Vinci is calling someone, and a few seconds later, another servant is materalize in front of them.

“Master….” Nungal readies himself for battle.

“It’s okay, Archer. No one is going to hurt us, here in Chaldea.” Hakuno touches Nungal’s arm in order to calm him down.

Nungal’s eyes widen, as a long blond hair woman, appears in front of him. She looks to be around his age, maybe a little younger? Bright blue eyes.

She’s beautiful.

“Hakuno. I haven’t seen you in awhile!” The Ruler, Jeanne D’Arc, looks down at Hakuno’s hand, to confirm her command seals.

“It’s been a bit Ruler.” Hakuno smiles.

“So, they’ve finally convinced you to be a Master again?” Jeanne’s ocean blue eyes flash towards the tall blond man that’s standing beside Hakuno.

Nungal swallows. Damn women. Always making him nervous.

“Y-yes. This is my servant.”

Jeanne stares at Nungal for a moment, before turning to Da Vinci. “Are you ready to take all of his information down?”

“Yes!~” Da Vinci now sitting down at a computer, with glasses on, looking ever the secretary. “The cute Da Vinci, will process all of the new servants information with no problems!”

Seemingly Jeanne doesn’t hear Da Vinci, or maybe she’s ignoring the Caster class servant.

“Class Archer. True name, Ur-Nungal. Third king of Uruk. His parameters are as follows: Luck: B plus, Strength A, Endurance, C, Agility B, Mana, A, and finally his Noble Phatnsm, is ranked EX.”

Holy shit….that’s spot on. He’s never encountered a what class was this servant called again? Ruler? He’s never dealt with a Ruler, class servant before, so this is pretty amazing.

Da Vinci shares a knowing look with Jeanne, if this man is Ur-Nungal, the third king of Uruk, that would make this boy, Gilgamesh’s son.

Meaning that he married someone that wasn’t Hakuno, and he hasn’t told her yet. There’s no telling how much it would hurt her if one of them, broke the news to her.

“Have you met the king of heroes, Archer?” Jeanne asks.

“Uh, you mean King Gilgamesh? Yes, I’ve met both versions of him.”

“And they haven’t said anything to you?” Da Vinci chimes in.

“Nothing of note.”

So, Gilgamesh must be keeping this a secret too then.

“I was just curious.” Jeanne suddenly pulls Hakuno in for a hug.

“Ruler?”

“I’m here for you, Hakuno. If you ever need me, all you have to do is call, and I will be there.”

Hakuno isn’t sure where this is coming from, but she’s thankful for her kind words nonetheless.

“Um, thank you Jeanne. I’ll remember that.”

“All done!~” Da Vinci suddenly stands up. “Now to rayshift you both to London. Follow me!”

Hakuno nods her head, looking up at the blond Archer whose playing with his earrings, before following Da Vinci.

The next thing Hakuno feels is someone shaking her awake.

“Master! Master!” She hears Nungal call her.

“Nng…Archer?” Hakuno slowly opens her eyes and sits up.

“We’re here. I’m still not sure how all of this works, but I’ll have you explain it to me as we go.” He helps Hakuno stand up. “It would appear that we are separated from, Gudako and the Gilgamesh’s.

Of course.

Hakuno looks around, at her surroundings. Not much to go off of. Just large buildings everywhere.

“Our first goal should be to, try and locate Gudako.”

“I am in agreement, Master. We should try to find the other, Master as quickly as possible. I am sensing a lot of servants around here.”

Hakuno nods her head, and takes a step forward only to hear a familiar voice call her name.

“Lady Hakuno?”

Nungal stops in his tracks. He knows that voice too. Don’t tell him….

“Arthur?” Hakuno turns around to see a blond knight, with emerald green eyes, with a puzzled look on his face staring at her.

“What are you doing here? You usually rayshift with, Master if you are going to accompany her.”

“I was a little late.” Hakuno confesses. “Oh! I should introduce you to my servant. Archer, come say hi. This is a friend of ours.”

The look on Arthur’s face darkens, as does Nungal’s when he finally meets the Saber face to face.

It’s that damn knight with the flawed ideals, he fought before, in a different holy grail war.

“Gilgamesh….!” Arthur grabs Nungal by his tunic and pushes him up against a nearby brick wall.

“Arthur!” Hakuno calls out .

“I missed you too, holy sword wielder" Nungal smirks at the knightly Saber. “But uh, could you not handle me so rough, in front of my Master? She’s getting a bit worried you see?”

“Lady Hakuno, you must understand, this Gilgamesh is not like the ones you care so much for!”

Wait, wait, wait. Gilgamesh? That’s not Gil. Saber must be confused.

“You do not what this man has done, you should sever your contract with him this instant!”

Hakuno’s head is spinning. What in the world is going on?! She wants to say that Arthur is confused, and he’s wrong, but the look on Nungals face says that he knows this Saber too.

What in the hell did Nungal do, to piss off this Saber so much?


	4. Lightning And Thunder

“Hakuno, I am telling you, I know what this man is capable of, he will betray you!” The blond Saber grips Ur-Nungal’s red robes tighter, in this hands.

“I would do no such thing to my Master!” The male that’s being hoisted up against the cold, brick wall argues.

“Please, Saber, stop this.” Hakuno touches Arthur’s arm, in an attempt to get the knightly king, to calm down.

“You should listen to your Master’s friend, Saber.” Nungal’s own hand grips Saber’s wrist. “Say, does your own Master know about your previous female Master? I wonder, how she would react if-”

Hakuno cringes as a loud thud is heard, from Saber throwing her Archer, from up against the wall, to the cold ground below.

“Do you see now, Hakuno? This man is not like your other Gilgamesh, he is more idiotic for one-”

“That’s enough!” Hakuno exclaims. “Archer is my servant, I’m not going to sever my contract with him, so all of this fighting is pointless. We need to find Gudako.”

Nungal groans, as the blond Saber relucntantly, gets off of him.

“As much as I would like to fight you again Saber, my Master is right.” Nungal forces his body upwards, before he continues. “I don’t like the idea of working with you, don’t misunderstand, but we were sent to this place, to help you and your Master.”

Arthur gives the young king, whose now standing across from him a glare.

“I am not sure how you did it lady Hakuno, but it would seem you’ve tamed this wild snake for now.”

“Why do I have to be a snake? I hate snakes..”

“Please.” Hakuno says again. “I’m not sure what happened between you two, but put aside your difference for now, let’s find Gudako.”

She’s going to have a long talk, with this servant of hers when they’re alone. Ask him why Arthur thought he was Gilgamesh, why didn’t Nungal deny that he was Gilgamesh, what exactly happened between Arthur, and him.

So many questions, and not enough answers.

“I would like to get back to Archer and Caster Gilgamesh as well.” Hakuno exhales, upon seeing Arthur dematerialize his sword.

Arthur looks around for a moment before replying. “It is starting to get dark, I can’t leave you out here with no support.”

This Saber is really pushing his luck. “No support?” does this Saber forget what happened last time they fought? Saber barely defeated him!  

“Do you mind not flirting with my Master?!” Nungal stands in front of Hakuno. “What, Ayaka wasn’t good enough for you, so you have to flirt with every woman you come across?!”

Ayaka? Who the hell is Ayaka?

And her servant adds more questions, to the pile. Either way, she has to get her servant to be quiet for a moment, Saber looks as if he’s ready to kill her Archer.  

“Archer! Stop provoking Saber, he’s trying to help us!” Hakuno peaks out from behind Nungal. “I’m sorry for my Archer, as you can see he’s a bit of a hothead.”

Even his own mother is teasing him?! Then again that’s typical of Nungal’s mother, when he was teenager, she would always tease him for acting tough when his father was around, but soft, when he was alone.

Saber emerald eyes soften a bit, at Hakuno’s words, and takes a moment to compose himself.

“I must apologize as well, Hakuno. I allowed my emotions to get carried away, you’re correct, you and Gudako are friends, therefore we are on the same side.” The king starts to lead the way. “Follow me, Hakuno. I will take you to where your Gilgamesh, and my Master are waiting.”

Quiet. It’s too damn quiet. Nungal looks around the damp streets, it must have just stopped raining before, himself and his Master got here.

Putting that aside for now, the quietness of this place is what’s killing him. In a big city like this, it should be loud, there should be people running around, there should be some type of noise.

It’s all too fishy.

“Saber, what is the situation here? I’m sure you’ve noticed it too, but this place too quiet. Since you claim to be a king, you should be aware, that cities like ours, are usually loud around this time of day.”

Saber glances back at the golden Archer, when was he ever this rational? The Archer he knows, just goes on about “being the strongest,” he was never this calm, the last time they were summoned together.

“We are still trying to figure that out for ourselves. I shall explain, what we know so far to your, Master.”

Hakuno smiles up at Arthur. “Thank you, Saber!”

Arthur returns Hakuno’s warm smile with one of his own, to which Nungal frowns.

This Saber is way too friendly with his mother! He’ll have to talk with his Archer father about this man…

Arthur’s expression turns rather serious, as he focuses his eyes to what’s in front of him.

“It started when we first rayshifed here, to you, it might have only been one day, but we’ve been here for almost four days now. We were jumped from the moment we arrived. A person, or rather a servant that moves as fast as a hurricanes winds, came straight at us, and injured Robin badly, to the point he had to be rayshifted back to Chaldea.”

Hakuno processes that information for a moment, a servant that moves extremely fast? There’s only one servant that fits that description.

“Was it Dantes?” Hakuno asks.

“No.” Arthur quickly replies, taking a turn down a side street. “This servant has blonde hair. That really doesn’t tell us much, but I for one think they may be of the Assassin or Caster class.”

“What gives you that idea, holy sword wielder?” Nungal walks close to Hakuno, just in case either Arthur tries something, or that servant attempts to attack them.

“They masked their mana. I didn’t even sense them, until it was nearly too late. Master nor Mash, had a clue there was a servant nearby either.”

Nungal closes his eyes for a quick second, it makes sense why Arthur thinks that the servant would be of the Assassin or Caster class. Only trained assassins, and mages can control how much mana they give off.

“Does Da Vinci have any idea who the servant might be?”

“That’s the thing,” Arthur finally stops at a large building, heading up two stairs, knocking on the brown door three times. “Da Vinci couldn’t tell who the servant might be, because they had their face covered. Only their eyes shown.”

This situation is no doubt odd, Hakuno can’t deny that.

“This person is draining innocent people of their mana, and then killing them.” Arthur breathes a sigh of relief, upon hearing the door unlock. “So we must stop them, which is why we called both Gilgamesh, here.”

A girl with golden hair, that’s tied up into a ponytail answers the door, Hakuno swears her face turns a bit red upon seeing Arthur.

“I-if it isn’t the male version of father!” The girl states in an arrogant tone, peaking behind Arthur.

“And you’ve brought the chestnut with you.” Mordred opens the door wider, inviting them in.

Chestnut? Hakuno frowns a little. These servants really need to stop coming up with these weird nicknames for her! First it was a squirrel, now a chestnut?!

“Hello Mordred.” Hakuno kindly greets the female Saber.

“Come on in.” Mordred looks inside the house for a moment. “Wouldn’t want that psycho to attack you, plus your two blondies are getting anxious waiting on you.”

Arthur heads inside first, then Hakuno, followed by Nungal.

“This must be your servant, then huh chestnut?” Mordred questions, with a grin on her face.

“Mm. This is my servant, Archer. Archer, this is Mordred.”

Nungal steps inside before responding, closing the door behind him.

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Before Nungal can tell Mordred his true name, a pair of loud voices heads straight for them.

“I thought I sensed you!” Archer instantly grabs Hakuno by the wrist pulling her to his side.

“Don’t let him lie to you, Hakuno. He sensed the kid, and was about to head out to look for you.” Caster sighs exasperated, pressing his lips to Hakuno’s forehead.

“Are you alright?” Caster whispers.

“I’m fine. Arthur found us, and let me and Nungal here.”

Both Archer Gilgamesh and Caster turn their attention to Arthur.

“I suppose I must thank you, for looking after my Master here.” Archer states reluctantly.

“I was attempting to get here to sever her contract with your other self.” Archer shrugs.

Other self? What the hell is this flawed knight on about?

“That kid is not another me.” Caster utters.

Mordred looks between both Gilgamesh and the new Archer. They both look eerie similar, same hair, same build, hell the new Archer even shares the same class as one of the Gilgamesh.

“Now that father mentions it, the new kid, and Archer Gilgamesh do look alike.”

“I fought Hakuno’s servant before.” Arthur confesses. “He said his true name was “Gilgamesh.”

Nungal quickly looks between both Gilgamesh and Hakuno.

Dammit, dammit, dammit. He should go into astral form before-

Archer laughs loudly before telling Arthur how stupid he is for falling for a simple lie, and “The kids true name is Ur-Nungal!”

That piece of information comes as a surprise to the Saber.

“So, you are a liar along with everything else that is flawed about you?”

Nungal shrugs. “You aren’t perfect either Mr Knight. Your people hated you at the end of your reign if I remember correctly…”

Arthur opens his mouth to say something, but closes it.

“I’m going to go check on, Master.”

“I’ll join you!” Mordred rushes to catch up with Arthur.

Hakuno leans her head against Archer Gilgamesh’s chest. She just got to London, and she’s already tired.

“Mind telling me, and your Master why you are going around saying that you are me?” Archer Gilgamesh wraps one arm around Hakuno’s waist.

“I would like to know that as well.” Caster crosses his arms.

“It was just a joke.” Might as well be honest. “I don’t respect a lot of my Masters, so I don’t give most Master’s that summon me, my true name at first.”

“Then why did you give Hakuno your true name, when she summoned you?” Caster asks, his voice low.

“Master is different. I can tell my Master is strong.” Gods, he hopes he’s sounding convincing. “I also sensed the great founder was here, so Master here could have called me out, on my bullshit the moment I said my name was Gilgamesh.”

Both Gilgamesh frown at the young Archer, until Hakuno speaks up.

“I probably would have. You don’t have the same eyes that Gil does after all!”

That makes both Gilgamesh laugh.

“I am glad that you have recognized the difference between the kid, and us.” Archer lips crashes onto Hakuno’s.

“H-Hakuno-senpai?” A very familiar voice calls her name.

Hakuno pushes onto Archer’s chest to get him to stop kissing her for a moment.

Sure enough, a hologram, for a young girl with short purple hair, is staring at the scene in front of her wide-eyed.

“M-Mash!” Hakuno exclaims.

“I’m glad you made it, to the hideout! I’m sorry I wasn’t there to meet your servant, before you rayshifted.”

“It’s alright, don’t apologize, Mash.”

“Demi-servant this had better be good…” Archer hisses.

“Oh right!” Mash quickly gets herself back on track. “I wanted to ask Hakuno-senpai, if she could go out with yourself king Gilgamesh, and her new servant, King Ur-Nungal, to investigate a bit more, while senpai rests.”

“Our contractor passed out, from using too much magic.” Caster explains.

That’s why Gudako hasn’t come to greet her yet then.

“Is she okay?”

“She should be.” Mash replies, her voice sounding extremely nervous. “She just needs to rest tonight.”

Hakuno looks up at Archer Gilgamesh, then at Nungal, with the three of them, they should be able to explore just a bit…

“I’ll do it then.” Hakuno nods her head. “I should be alright to explore for just a few hours.”

“Good! King Gilgamesh should be able to lead you back here when you need a break.” Thank you, Hakuno. I’m really glad you have a servant now.”

“That makes one of us…” Hakuno hears Archer Gilgamesh mutter.

“If you have any problems, don’t hesitate to contact me!” Mash tells Hakuno, before the connection is cut.

Caster huffs out a sigh. “We should go let our contractor know, we are stepping out for a bit, Archer.”

Archer Gilgamesh scoffs. “You go do that. I will remain here with Hakuno.”

“Archer…” Caster starts.

“Caster is right Gil.” Hakuno presses her lips against Archer’s. “What if Gudako needs you, while we’re gone. Just go tell her your leaving for a bit.”

“Master…you are too kind.” Gilgamesh complains, letting go of Hakuno, heading into a different room, with Caster, leaving Hakuno alone with Ur-Nungal.

“Hmm…I guess if we are heading into a potential battle I should change into something more appropriate.” Nungal tugs off his long-sleeved, red tunic, to revel, that his right arm is covered in tattoos, along with his back.

“I didn’t know you had tattoos, Nungal!” Hakuno looks at the script that dots along her servants right arm, from his shoulder all the way down his forearm.

“Oh, do you like tattoos?”

“I suppose so. Gil’s tattoos are nice.” Hakuno confesses, still staring at the script, on Nungals arm.

Nungal laughs a bit, as he changes into golden armor, similar to Archer Gilgamesh’s, instead of fully body armor however, Nungal’s armor only covers the lower half of his body, while his upper body is still pretty exposed, only covered by a short-sleeved golden shawl.

“Can you read our cultures writing? Has king Gilgamesh taught you, how to speak or read Sumerian?”

“No. Archer’s only taught me how to say basic things like “hello,” and Caster refuses to teach me, he doesn’t see a point, since he won’t take me back to Uruk.”

Nungal is puzzled. Shouldn’t his father have taken Hakuno to Uruk? Shouldn’t he want Hakuno to learn their culture, their language?

“Master, has Gilgamesh not told you his feelings yet?”

Feelings? What feelings?

“Nungal I think you’re misunderstanding, Gilgamesh doesn’t care about me like that.”

Like hell he doesn’t! Ugh, is he seriously going to have to play matchmaker for his parents?!

His mother is going to get snatched up by another man, if his father sits here and does nothing.

He’ll talk with him later.

“I see. Well anyways, I can teach you what my tattoos on my arm mean.” He points at the first set of script on his arm. “This is my patron gods name on my arm. Enki. The god of magecraft and trickery.” He moves his finger down to his forearm. “This means.” He thinks for a moment how to translate the script in a way, that Hakuno can understand.

“Lucky shot.” That sounded cool, Nungal thinks to himself.

“That must have hurt.” Hakuno comments, as she hears the door open, to the room where Gudako is being kept.

“There’s a lot I want to talk to you about, Nungal, when we return, about Arthur-”

“I’ll answer anything that you wish to know, Master. It was true what I told Gilgamesh, me going around saying that I’m him, was just a fun joke to play on Master’s…”

“But you shouldn’t lie to people.” Hakuno retorts.

“Mo-” Dammit he almost called Hakuno “mother.” “Master.” He quickly corrects himself.

“Hakuno.” Caster intertwines their fingers together. “We are ready to go.”

“I shall lead the way.” Archer heads for the door.

“Let us go, king Gilgamesh. I will show you how I strong I am.” Nungal follows Gilgamesh out into the cold outdoors.

Nungal lets out a yawn. “How boring. We’ve been walking out here for who knows how long, and no enemies, no nothing, but silence!”

“I have to agree with the kid here,.” Caster begins. “There’s nothing-”

Caster stops in his tracks, as does Archer, and Nungal.

“What’s the matter?” Hakuno looks between the three blondes, “Do you all feel something?”

“I know you see that, Gilgamesh.” Nungal whispers to Archer.

A figure wearing all black, sits high up on a faraway buildings roof, upon seeing the group they stand up.

Nungal summons his weapons, two gold twin blades.

Caster’s eyes narrow, upon seeing Nungal’s weapons. Where in the hell did he get those?

There’s only one person he knows that have those, and that’s him.

There is something off about this kid.

“Caster!” Archer yells. “Guard Hakuno, whatever this mongrel is, is heading this way!”

Caster summons his tome.

Nungal’s brown eyes widen, as he sees the figure take one step off the buildings roof, and seemingly disappears.

“Where did they go?! Gilgamesh, no normal human can move that quickly!”

Archer Gilgamesh grits his teeth. He’s never seen a servant other than that gloomy avenger, move that fast.

That’s when Archer senses it. The mana, he barely summons a sword in time to block the figure, whose now in plain sight.

Short blonde hair. Red eyes.

“You need to hide your mana better.” Archer comments.

“Step aside!” The figure speaks. “You are not my target Archer! It is the Caster behind you!”

Nungal nearly drops his sword. That voice. He knows that voice.

No, no, no, no, no.

“You mean my older self here?” Gilgamesh motions at Caster, whose glaring at the masked servant.

The masked attacker notices the girl that’s standing next to Caster Gilgamesh. Long brown hair, bright brown eyes.

They could kill two birds with one stone then.

“Hand over the girl as well.” The attacker demands. “You cannot protect her.”

“See, that’s something I can’t do.” Archer opens two of his Gates, and fires a spear, and another sword from it, causing the masked figure to hop back.

“As much as I would love for you to kill this annoying other self of mine, only I am allowed to do that. And the girl you desire? She belongs to me. You will have to go through me, to get her.”

“I do not mind that.” The attacker responds.

“Then come at me.” Archer smirks. “But ah, before that, I noticed your eyes. They are red. Golden hair, and red eyes, means you are divine, and from my culture no less.”

Nungal swears he can see, the figures eyes falter a bit.

“So which is it? Are you a demigod like myself? Or are you a vessel to a god? Shall we go down the list, one at a time, until you yield?” Archer Gilgamesh, fires five weapons this time, and the sword he fires nicks the figures face, causing her mask to split in half.

It’s like Nungal thought then. This is worse than he thought, he had a feeling when Arthur mentioned that the figured moved like “a hurricanes winds” but no, that was the wrong description, this girl, she moves like lightning. Like a storm, leaving nothing but destruction in her wake.

The girl in front of them, says nothing in response instead wiping the blood from her cheek, vanishing as quickly as she appeared.

“And you run away. Coward.” Archer mutters.

“Archer!” Hakuno runs up to Archer Gilgamesh. “Are you alright?!”

“I-I know that person.” Nungal manages to get out.

“Nungal?” Hakuno questions

“Kid?” Caster scowls.

“That’s my sister!” Nungal voice cracks. “That’s my sister, Master, you don’t understand, if my sister is here, then my younger brothers are here too!”

Hakuno’s servant falls to the ground.

“Hakuno….what mess did you just summon?” Archer whispers.

What kind of storm did she just walk into?


	5. I Was Honest, You Were Lying

_He sits on his father’s throne, shining as bright as the hot sun itself. He’s half listening to the mage go on and on, about the moon and the upcoming harvest._

_The kings brown eyes lazily scan the room. Boring._

_His father was right, this is a dull job ninety percent of the time._

_“I tire of this.” Nungal catches himself saying out loud._

_“My king, I understand you are still transitioning, from being a prince to a king, but you cannot dismiss your court like this you’re not-”_

_”My father.” He stands up. “I am keenly aware of that, thank you.”_

_“My king!” The adviser attempts to get the new kings attention._

_Nungal takes two steps toward the toward the door, before stopping, his ears perking up at the commotion outside._

_“Let me in!” A familiar voice calls out. It’s his twin sister._

_“Princess Aea, your brother is busy. You’ll have to come back later.”_

_“I am covered in blood, and you tell me “to come back later?!” If my father was here-”_

_Ur-nungal brings a hand up to his face, sighing heavily. What did his twin sister get into now?!_

_“Let her in.” He orders one of the guards, who nod._

_A soon as the door opens, the young kings eyes widen, his sister, garbs are covered in blood._

_His sister, Aea, stalks towards him, speaking in their mothers native tongue. She must be angry, or panicked, she never speaks in Japanese, unless she’s either mad, or scared._

_“You need to come with me.” Aea grabs Nungal by his wrist, attempting to pull him._

_“Princess!” One of the mage calls out, genuine panic in his voice. “What in the world happened?! Did you get attacked?!”_

_Aea lets out a annoyed noise. “Can your court, stop fawning over us, for one second?!” She hisses in Japanese. “Come on, Sian.”_

_Nungal looks around for a moment, before uttering, “I’ll return in a moment. Something has clearly happened.”_

_Before anyone is Nungal’s inner circle can argue, Aea is already dragging her brother into the hallway._

_“Sister, was this an elaborate plan to distract me for a moment?If so, I must thank you, I was getting quite bored.”_

_“This is serious, stupid.” Aea takes a left turn, heading to her chambers._

_Nungal’s eyes narrow. “What did you do Aea?”_

_Aea doesn’t respond, instead walking silently, until the twins are standing in front of the door, to the females room._

_“Where are the other boys?” Aea whispers, she doesn’t want her younger siblings to see this._

_“The twins are in town. Eluti as you know, is studying in Kish, and Akiya….” Nungal stops for a moment, sucking in a breath. “I haven’t seen Akiya since I was crowned king. He stormed off, as I’m sure you remember.”_

_Good, so none of the younger kids are here._

_“Steel yourself.” Aea slowly opens the door to her chambers._

_Nungal laughs. “What in the world are you-” His heart nearly stops beating upon seeing, someone he knows all to well, on his sisters bed. A stab wound through her chest, her white clothes stained with blood._

_Their mother._

_Nungal slowly takes off his turban that was handed down to him, from his father._

_“Aea….what…w-what..” Nungal moves closer to the body of his mother._

_Aea’s eyes shift to the ground. “It was me. I killed her. She asked me to.”_

_“And you went along with it?!”_

_“No! Of course not!” Aea yells back. “She guided my sword into her chest.”_  
_Nungal finds his body falling to the ground. “What are we going to do?! I can’t take care of these kids by myself! Nor can you!”_

_“That is what I tried to explain, to mother but….” Aea clenches her fist. “It’s papas fault, if he didn’t feed mother that plant, or whatever that thing was, then-”_  
_”Don’t you finish that.” Nungal warns. “It’s no ones fault. Mother was just lonely. I’ve been busy, and the other boys have been too, only Kashid, and Ludari have been able to be around her lately.”_

_“I have to go.” Aea suddenly says._

_“Go? Go where? Aea you cannot leave now, we must, we have to tell the people what has happened.”_

_“I can’t stay here.” Aea grabs a nearby bag, that’s on the ground and picks it up, slinging it over her shoulder. “I killed her. I killed our mother. That requires punishment, and I can already tell that you are not willingly to kill me. You aren’t cold like Appa.”_

_“Aea, sister, you are being ridiculous! I am king, I am damn near a god to our people, whatever I say is law. This obviously was an accident, let us calm down, and think rationally!”_

_Nungal’s twin sister shakes her head no. “Sorry brother, I can’t face our people, knowing what I did.”_

_“So you intend to leave me on my own?!”_

_Aea doesn’t respond, instead heading the nearby window, giving her brother one last look._

_“I’m sorry. I’ll see you again one day. Just know, I’ll get revenge for us all. It’s not your fault, Nungal don’t blame yourself for this. It’s our fathers fault. He’s the reason why mother was so unhappy.”_

_She jumps before Nungal can stand up to grab her wrist._

Nungal’s eyes shoot open. Of all the things to think about….

“Answer the question, mongrel!” Archer grabs Nungal by his red robes.

Oh. That’s right. He was being interrogated by the two versions of his father, while his Master, his mother, slept.

He was honestly drowning Gilgamesh out, a trick he learned when he was a teenager. He has no idea, what Gilgamesh even asked him.

“You’re going to wake my Master up, yelling like that King Gilgamesh.” Nungal replies, with a grin on his face.

“This little shit!” Archer hisses. “Where did you get those weapons of yours?!” He asks again.

“My weapons?” Nungal raises an eyebrow. “From what I was told, they were my grandfathers, before I received them.”

Caster Gilgamesh brushes Hakuno’s bangs back from her face, gently moving her head, from his lap, onto the couch, before standing up.

Lair. This kid is such a liar. While those swords did belong to Gilgamesh’s own father, before he acquired them, there could be no way, this kids grandfather had those two gold swords, that make a bow.

“Caster, don’t give me that look.” Nungal locks eyes with Caster Gilgamesh. “You probably think I stole Enki, or something morbid like that. I swear these were given to me.”

“By who?” Archer questions.

“On a need to know basis I’m afraid.” Nungal smirks, at his Archer father. It’s nice to have the upper hand, when it comes to information for once.

Archer Gilgamesh lets go of Nungal’s clothing, giving him a hard push to the ground. Ouch. That hurt.

“If you weren’t my Master’s servant…” Archer mutters. “I cannot work with this kid.”

“But, King Gilgamesh, you have secrets yourself don’t you? Does Hakuno know everything, that there is to know about you? About your wives? About your concubines? Isn’t a little hypocritical of you, to expect complete loyalty from her, when you yourself, Archer, aren’t one-hundred percent loyal to her?”

The next thing Nungal feels is a hand make contact with his cheek. Hard.

“You speak on things you don’t, and can never understand.” Archer’s voice is low, predator like even. “Know your place. You’ve only been contracted to my Master, for not even a week. You barely know her, or what she would want.”

“Don’t touch me.” Nungal warns, rubbing his cheek where Archer slapped him.

“Oh? And what are you going to do boy? Do you intend to fight me?” Archer taunts. “Make no mistake, while your Enki is strong, you are not the only one with a divine weapon.”

Caster crosses his arms. There’s no logic to this argument at all, Ur-Nungal is trying to deflect, and his younger self as usual, is taking the bait.

They should make use of this time while Hakuno is asleep, to get answers about the girl that this boy claimed was his sister, instead of arguing.

“Kid.” Caster changes the subject. “You said, that servant was your sister no? And that your younger brothers, are summoned with her?

Nungal stands up, nodding his head. “Yes, the girl that Archer fought is indeed, my twin sister. As far as my younger brothers are concerned….I’m not sure about the other three, but my youngest brother for sure has to be summoned, somewhere.”

“What makes you say that?” Caster watches as Archer summons a large blanket from their Gate of Babylon, and throwing it on Hakuno’s sleeping body.

“My youngest brother led a rebellion against me, three years into my reign. He damn near wiped Uruk off the map, with the weapon he inherited from our father, I’m guessing. Like I said, I don't remember much of my life, before I became king of Uruk."

That makes Archer snort. “Useless king.”

Nungal ignores Archer’s insult. “As I was saying, we cannot play around with my younger brother, while I have my weapon Enki, it is no match for my youngest brothers weapon.”

Caster leans up against a wall. “I’ll bite. Theoretically, if your youngest brother is here, what exactly is his Noble Phantasm?”

Nungal swallows, there is no way to be sure of both of the Gilgamesh reactions, to this piece of information to drop, and he’s honestly not sure how he’s going to lie his way around this.

But Gilgamesh needs to know. They need to be prepared for what they’ll have to fight against, if Akiya is indeed summoned.

“Ea. My youngest brothers Noble Phantasm is called Enuma Elish.”

 Nungal swears the temperature of the room, just dropped below zero upon uttering those words.


	6. Sidequest: Gathering Information

“You lie.” Archer hisses, at the young king Ur-Nungal.

Ur-Nungal brushes off his bright red tunic, giving Archer Gilgamesh a glare.

“You may believe whatever you wish King Gilgamesh, but what I say is the truth.” Nungal bites his lip, trying desperately to figure out a quick lie, that’s believable enough, to get him out of this mess.

Caster lets out a sigh, he has own doubts about this kids story, but for now…

“Thanks to you two idiots, being as loud as Ishtar, it would appear that you both have woken up Hakuno.”

Sure enough, the long brown haired Master Hakuno Kishinami, is slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes, as if to shake away her sleepiness.

“Master!” Nungal’s chocolate eyes light up, all the anger at his Archer father gone. He brushes past Archer to hug Hakuno. Hard. Which causes Hakuno to let out a muffled grunt.

“Did you sleep okay, Master? I must apologize, I did not know you were tired.” Nungal gives Hakuno a boyish smile.

Hakuno manages to wiggle out of her servant’s embrace, right before Archer is able to grab Nungal, by the hood of his tunic, and pull him off of Hakuno forcefully.

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine. I didn’t let my body adjust to the mana flow in this era.” Hakuno explains.

“Hakuno, this mongrel has been lying to us the whole time that you were asleep!” Archer complains.

“I did no such thing, King Gilgamesh!” Nungal argues.

“What do you mean, Gil?” Hakuno DID hear both Gilgamesh, and her Archer going back and forth, but she couldn’t make out exactly what they were actually arguing about…

“Hakuno, the kid claims that his younger brother has my weapon, Ea.” Caster mutters, pressing his lips to Hakuno’s forehead, while his younger self is distracted, by the new kid.

Wait, wait, wait. “I thought that, Ea could only be wielded by you Gil?”

Archer takes a seat next to Hakuno, not before giving Nungal a small push.

“Bully…” Nungal whispers, just loud enough so that Caster chuckles.

“That is correct.” Gilgamesh lazily wraps his right arm around Hakuno. “That is why this servant of yours, is a liar.”

Nungal balls up his fists tightly. “I said, I’m not a liar.”

“Oh?” Archer Gilgamesh smirks, at the young king in front of him. “Are you getting angry, child?”

“I am just annoyed.” Ur-Nungal attempts to calm himself down. His Archer father is just trying to make him angry on purpose, to get a reaction out of him, in an attempt to make himself look bad, in front of Hakuno.

Can’t have that.

“Gil.” Hakuno meets the golden kings snake eyes, she has to get him to relax, just a tad. It’s true that she still isn’t one-hundred percent sure of what is going on, but the three kings arguing like this, isn’t helping the situation.

“What? I am protecting what is mine, from this boys obvious lies.”

What’s his? Is he referring to her, by any chance?

“In any case, Hakuno.” Caster gets her attention. “We need to find out more information, about this kid.”

Nungal swallows. Damn the Caster version of his father! Always the logical one. He needs to sound, as if he has nothing to hide, even though that’s far from the case.

“Hah! Caster is making sense for once.” Archer comments. “Is it the fact, that you are not working yourself to death, as if you were a slave, rather than a king?”

Okay, maybe Nungal should hop in. The brown eyed king looks at his Master, who seems to be a bit frustrated.

“I don’t have a problem, if Master wishes to learn more about me.”

That gets Archer to be quiet for a moment.

“N-Nungal?” Hakuno mutters.

“I can’t really blame king Gilgamesh for being wary of me.” Off to a good start. “If you know of any lesser servants, that your friend may be contracted to that is knowledgeable about myself, I will allow you to investigate freely.”

Oh boy. Talk about a major déjà vu moment.

_“I will allow you to investigate my identity freely.”_ That’s what the Archer, sitting next to Hakuno, said during their first meeting.

….Maybe this new Archer is more like Gilgamesh than she originally thought.

“Well Hakuno? The kid, does not have a problem with you freely investigating his identity, you know his true name as well.” Caster Gilgamesh lets out a small yawn.

Hakuno ponders for a minute. If this will make both Gilgamesh relax around Nungal, then she supposes that there isn’t much harm, in going along with this, besides she’s curious about her new servant as well.

“If Nungal is okay with this, and if it will make the tension between you three disappear, then I’m on board.”

Now, to figure out which servant to bring Nungal to. Now that Hakuno thinks about it….Jeanne did seem to know something, or at least realized something about Nungal.

She’ll have better luck getting Caster Gilgamesh, to sleep regularly, than to get whatever information Jeanne is hiding out of her.

There _is_ one servant who would know about Ur-Nungal. The same servant who she brought Archer Gilgamesh to, back on the Moon Cell.

Hans Christian Andersen. The small Caster, with a sharp tongue. It couldn’t hurt to ask him.

Hakuno tilts her head in the direction of Gudako’s room. She does hear he talking with, who she assumes to be either Arthur, or Mordred.

She needs to talk with the other Master anyways, about their current situation. Now is a good time as any.

“Master?”

Hakuno stands up. “I’ll be right back. I’m gonna go talk with Gudako for a moment.”

“Take the mongrel with you, Hakuno.” Archer warns.

“No. I want to talk with her alone. You three play nice, just for a few minutes.” Hakuno teases.

Nungal smiles. “There is a saying that “"if you get cursed a lot, you will live longer.” If king Gilgamesh keeps insulting me, I will be like the rabbit on the moon who crafted the drink of immortality, from Masters culture!~”

Alright, this déjà vu has to stop.

_“There’s a saying in your country, “A cornered mouse will bite the cat,” no? If trapped in a corner, even a mouse will challenge its enemy…”_

Hakuno brings up a hand to her face. This servant sounds almost exactly like Archer, on the day they really started to converse.

Either this servant is more of a fanboy for Gilgamesh, than he lets on….or this unsettling feeling that’s been stuck in her chest, since she first summoned Nungal is correct.

She hopes not.

“Idiot. Even your contractor cannot believe, the foolish words falling from your lips.” Archer berates the new Archer.

Nungal sits down on the floor. “I will be waiting for you, Master.”

Hakuno nods, before heading the wooden door in front of Gudako’s room and knocking.

A few seconds later, a teenage girl opens the door, wearing a smile on her face upon seeing Hakuno.

“Senpai!” Again, Hakuno finds herself being embraced in a hug.

So many cuddle bugs in Chaldea.

“G-Gudako!”

“Come in, come in!” Gudako nearly drags Hakuno, inside of her makeshift room, closing the door behind her.

“Lady Hakuno.” Arthur stands up.

“It’s okay Arthur! You don’t have to do that every time you see Hakuno.” Gudako teases.

“It’s the chestnut” Mordred smirks.

“Anyways, are you okay, Senpai? I heard that you passed out, not long after you encountered that weird servant.”

“I feel better.” Hakuno assures her fellow Master. “I just didn’t let my body, get used to the mana flow in this era.”

“That’s good! I’m happy you’re feeling better. If that changes, just let Da Vinci know, once we’re back in Chaldea.”

“Back in Chaldea?” Wait..

“We’re going back?”

Gudako nods her head yes. “Mordred, Jekyll, and Hans are going to stay here in London for a bit, just to be sure. It would seem that the masked servant has fled the singularity. There’s a possibility that the servant will hop to another singularity soon, so we need to head back home.”

That makes sense….

“Did my servant catch you up on the details about the masked servant?” Hakuno questions.

“Yes! He was incredibly nice, considering he looks a lot like Gilgamesh.”

“Don’t be fooled by him, Master.” Arthur suddenly, hops into the conversation.

“So, that servant is his sister then?” Gudako, ignores her Saber’s warning.

“It would seem so….that’s what I’m not too sure about myself.” Hakuno confesses. “But, there’s something I wanted to ask you…” Hakuno sucks in a breath before asking, at least Hans is here, according to her friend.

“Hm?”

“Can I talk with Hans? Both Gilgamesh are….apprehensive about, my Archer to say the least. I think if we have Hans, evaluate Nungal, and once Gilgamesh sees there’s nothing fishy about him, things will be better..” Hakuno hopes that will convince her friend, to let her barrow her Caster servant for a few minutes.

“I did hear those three blondies, arguing earlier..” Gudako mutters. “No problem, Hakuno! If it’s to help Gilgamesh get used to your servant, then I don’t mind, having Hans take a quick look at him.”

Hakuno’s eyes light up. “Really?! Thank you Gudako!!”

“Mm. If you want, I can have Hans materialize in your own personal space..” Gudako looks around. “It would be kinda crowded in here, if you, myself, Ur-Nungal, both Gilgamesh, along with Arthur, and Mordred are in my room all at once.”

“That would be good!”

“Awesome, I’ll have him out there in a few minutes.” Gudako promises.

“Master!” Nungal damn near leaps up, to greet Hakuno.

“Well Hakuno? What is the plan?” Caster asks.

“Well..um, I’m going to have Hans take a look at Nungal. H-He evaluated Archer before so..”

Archer Gilgamesh scoffs before speaking. “As much as I do not want to admit it….that man does have a keen eye. His mouth however…leaves much to be desired.”

“To be praised by the king of heroes…should I feel honored? Or disgusted that I was praised by a tyrant..?” A deep voice comes from behind Hakuno.

Both Gilgamesh tense up, at the sound of that voice.

Hakuno turns around. Short blue hair, short stature, blue eyes. This is Hans alright.

“...Hans.”

“Well?” Hans voice as an edge of impatience to it. “Where is the servant you wish for me to take a look at? I was just about to go drinking too..”

Nungal bends down so that he is at eye level with the Caster servant.

“Master, is this the servant you were talking about? He is a child…”

Hakuno can hear Archer Gilgamesh behind her, let out a loud laugh.

“Watch your mouth. I am no child! I cannot help my form as it is now, you however with that face of yours…” Hans trails off.

“Nungal!” Hakuno calls out. “The servant in front of you, is the servant I wanted you to look at, please.”

Nungal quickly stands back up. “What is your name, kid?” Hans asks.

“My true name? Oh right, I guess you wouldn’t be able to uh, “evaluate” me without it…Ur-Nungal. Ur-Nungal is my true name.”

Hans raises an eyebrow, glancing at both Gilgamesh in the back, before returning his attention to Hakuno, and Nungal.

“That would explain your face then. Well missy, there is not much that is known about your servant other than the fact he was a warmonger, much like his father.”

Nungal resents that remark he was no warmonger, when he was alive!

“In fact, the kid tried to follow in his father’s footsteps to the letter it would seem. He is a man of pleasure, much like the other Archer behind you.”

“Father? Hans, do you know who Nungal’s father was?” Hakuno asks, that uncomfortable feeling, back in her stomach.

“What? You don’t know? Ur-Nungal is historically the son of the two men behind you. Gilgamesh.”

So that feeling was right then.

Dammit.


	7. Recon Work

“It doesn’t look like your servant is lying, Hakuno.” Gudako, clicks through a few more tabs, on the open computer.

Hakuno frowns a bit, pulling on the sleeves of her hoodie. “I guess so.”

“I mean, there’s not a ton of information about him, like Hans said.” Gudako stretches, before finally closing the open web browser.

“We’ve searched both the English and Japanese net Hakuno, and the only clear fact is that your servant, Ur-Nungal is the son of Gilgamesh.”

Right. Both her and Gudako, have been searching the internet for information about, Nungal every since they’ve returned from London. They’ve been at this for hours.

“Thanks for you help, Gudako.” Hakuno smiles in the direction of her friend. “I know you must be tired, from rayshifting.”

Gudako shrugs. “Don’t sweat it. You’re tired too, and I was curious about your servant anyways…”

“Still though.”

“How did both Gilgamesh, take the news?” Gudako asks. “Nungal seems nice, but…”

Hakuno’s eyes drift out into the nearby hallway. It doesn’t seem like anyone is around to overhear her.

“Well…Caster said “he had a feeling.” but Archer…”

Gudako laughs. “He didn’t take the news so well, huh?”

“Massive understatement.” Hakuno sighs. “I’m sure you heard Archer, throw Nungal up against the wall.”

It took Arthur and Mordred to pull, Archer off of the kid.

“Sorry about that, by the way.” Gudako meets Hakuno’s brown eyes. “We didn’t realize what was happening, until it was nearly too late.”

“It’s not your fault. Or anyones fault really.” Hakuno assures her friend. “I think Nungal, was trying to avoiding the topic all together.”

“How about you?”

Huh?

“What do you mean?”

“How are you taking the news, you know that Nungal is a child between Gilgamesh, and unknown woman.”

She doesn’t want to admit it, not out loud anyways but part of the reason why Hakuno wanted to even go on the net, to do some research is to try to discover, exactly who is Nungal’s mother.

Gudako quickly notices Hakuno’s sad expression. “I’m sorry, Haku I didn’t mean it-”

“No, it’s okay.” Hakuno runs a hand through her long hair. “I haven’t asked Gilgamesh out right, but either way it doesn’t seem like he remembers Nungal in any way, shape or form.” Hakuno starts to explain, leaning back in her chair.

“I know when he’s trying to hide something. The look on both Gilgamesh’s face, when Hans broke the news, was of genuine surprise.”

Something that Hakuno doesn’t get to see everyday.

“So, I don’t believe that Gil is lying.”

“What about Nungal? Have you tried asking him, if he remembers his mother?”

“No. I dunno, I don’t want to pry, or ask him for information that he doesn’t want to give me.”

“I kinda get what you’re saying. I feel that way about some of my servants, sometimes.” Gudako confesses, finally standing up.

“But, I think it would be better for you just to ask directly than to keep guessing. The worst thing that he’ll do is pull a Gilgamesh, and act like he’s asleep, or something.” Gudako laughs.

Hakuno supposes that her friend does have a point, she just has to find the right time to ask her servant.

“Thanks for the advice, Gudako. I’ll do just that.” Hakuno also stands up, and follows her friend out into the hallway.

“Good.” Gudako suddenly, hugs Hakuno. “Thank you for your help, in London. I’m going to go get some rest, there’s no telling when that masked servant is going to hop to another singularity, we both need to be well rested.”

Hakuno giggles. “We’re going around in circles, saying “thank you.” I think we both need some rest.”

“Haha, you’re right. Have a good rest of your night, Haku. I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Right. After Hakuno watches Gudako walk away, she tries to remember where she left her servant.

In her room, that’s right. Nungal said that He was going to relax a bit. “I damn near got my throat slit, by my father, I’m going to chill in your room, while you’re gone, okay?”

Time to make the long trek back to her room.

Hakuno can’t lie to herself, and say that the thought of Gilgamesh…having other women doesn’t bother her.

He expects loyalty out of her, so shouldn’t she expect the same out of him?

Archer Gilgamesh, would probably complain about that, however. Say something like, “You’re putting too many expectations on me, mongrel. You cannot tie down a king, Hakuno.”

Why does it bother her so terribly, though? They’re not….what was that word, Gudako used to describe her and that Avengers relationship? “Exclusive?” Yeah, that was it.

Her, and both Gilgamesh aren’t “exclusive,” so it shouldn’t matter. Sure, they share a bed, and kiss…but that’s it.

Nothing like a couple. Archer would probably scoff at the thought.

Hakuno shakes her head, as she digs through her pocket, to pull out her Chaldea staff badge.

There’s more important things to worry about, like that girl who Nungal stated was his sister.

Hakuno takes a step to her door, and moves to press her name badge to the name reader, when she hear a familiar voice, call her name.

“Hakuno.”

Hakuno turns around, and meets a pair of crimson eyes, staring her down, wearing his familiar blue jacket, and turban.

“Caster.”

The mage king, moves closer to Hakuno. “I have some work, I need to take care of that involves Uruk, before that girl jumps to another world, but I wanted to come and find, to clarify some things about that boy, while my younger self is distracted, by his own vanity.”

Oh, that’s right. Archer did say he was going to take a bath, right after they returned.

“It’s okay Gil, you don’t-”

“It is not “okay.” Caster starts. “It is obvious that you are upset, and confused. If I am being honest, I am confused as well.” He takes Hakuno by the hand. “Trust me when I tell you, that I have no memory of that boy. I have a theory of who his mother might be but….I need more time to be sure.”

Hakuno bites her lip. “Who do you think, Nungal’s mother is.”

Caster brings his body closer to Hakuno, as if he’s telling her a secret, that only she can know.

“I am not sure, but I believe that you may be a reincarnation of his mother.”

“Stop joking.”

“I’m not joking, Hakuno.” Caster presses his lips briefly, to Hakuno’s forehead. “I need more time to be sure. If I can figure out your mage families origins, it should be clear soon enough.”

Hakuno doesn’t completely understand, what the man in front of her is saying, but he’s trying to make to her feel better. Or at least, help her stop worrying.

“...Thank you, Gil.”

“Hm? Is it not natural that I do, for the person who helped my kingdom? The person I share my time, and life with?”

He needs to stop saying things like that! He’s just making her feel more confused.

“I..”

“I gave that boy, some clothes by the way. He can’t be running around in his royal attire all the time. Even if it is summer.”

“Oh! I didn’t think about that..” Hakuno mummers. “So, you believe him?”

“I have no reason not to. Nungal looks like me, and he also has Enki. His bow I mean, that is it’s name. It’s a Noble Phantasm, I suppose you could say. Either way, I only posses that bow.”

“I see. I thought he looked a lot like you, when I summoned him.” Hakuno confesses.

Caster seemed to ignore that comment.

“I wanted to talk to you, while my younger self isn’t here. I did not get a chance to convey those thoughts to you, back in London, as you saw my younger self flew off the handle. He was probably angry at the thought, someone other than you, gave life to his heir.” Caster shrugs.

Hakuno can feel her face heating up. “Stop saying stuff like that!”

“What? I am not lying.” Caster smirks. “I will return soon, I have to get some work done. Then we can spend time together.” He promises, pressing his lips to hers.

“Don’t work too hard.” Hakuno teases, as Caster dematerializes.

Finally, Hakuno presses her name badge to her door, and it slides open a moment later.

“Master!” A now longer haired blond king, with black jeans stands up to greet his Master.

“Archer!” Hakuno returns the greeting, sliding her shoes off.

Hakuno looks around her room for a moment. She notices her t.v is on, and is playing a movie.

Snacks everywhere. Sweet rolls, chips, gummy bears. He even found her fruit punch.

So he has a sweet tooth it seems.

“I was just about to come find you!” Nungal states excitedly.

“I don’t know, you look pretty comfy to me.” Hakuno teases.

“My fath- I mean Caster Gilgamesh, gave me these clothes, and told me to stay put, while you talked with the other Master so..”

“You can call him “father” Hakuno tells her servant. “If I had a parent, it would feel awkward to call them by their real name.”

Nungal raises an eyebrow. “It doesn’t bother you? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I promise.” Hakuno sits down on her bed, glancing at the white dress shirt, that’s laying next to her.

“You aren’t wearing the shirt, Caster gave you.”

Nungal glances at Hakuno. “I didn’t want to get it dirty. There’s no telling how much he would complain, if I messed it up.”

Hakuno looks at Nungal’s exposed upper body. Noticing the amount of tattoos on his body.

Most of them she can’t make out, as most of them are in cuneiform. Tattoos all along his arms, the large piece artwork on his back, that features a merman, well a merman is the only way Hakuno can describe the thing on Nungal’s back. The lower body is that of a fish, while the top half is a bearded man.

“You have a lot of tattoos.” Hakuno comments.

Nungal looks downs at his arms, as if confused by Hakuno’s statement.

“Oh? Yeah, unlike my father who only has tattoos because it was required of him to do so, I turned my body into the work of art that it is.” Nungal states proudly.

Okay, that sounded a little _too_ much like Archer Gilgamesh.

“Are you alright?” Hakuno changes that subject. “Did Archer hurt you?”

Nungal rubs the back of his neck. “I’m fine Master, he’s just…Intimidating, when he’s upset. I would rather not scrap with him again.”

“Are you sure? I can heal you if-”

“It’s fine Master!” Nungal smiles, honestly. “You are too kind, my father doesn’t know what he’s missing by not telling you his feelings upfront.” Nungal picks up a handful of gummy bears, and munches.

Now it’s her turn to ignore, comments she doesn’t want to talk about.

….Maybe now isn’t a good time to ask, Nungal about his mother. He’s relaxing after all.

A knock on her bedroom door.

Can’t be Caster, or Archer Gilgamesh they would just walk in.

“I’ll get it, Master!” Nungal quickly stands up, and heads to the door, pressing a button to open it.

Nungal instantly finds himself being thrown hard, onto his back.

“I just heard what happened!” A figure with long green hair steps inside the room, along with a small boy, with blond hair, and red eyes.

“You not only go to a singularity without me, but I hear that Hakuno summoned a servant, who claims to be your son! After all that talk of “I’m always careful” who did you lose yourself with? Was the female that good, you had to be careless?! What about poor Hakuno?!”

Nungal lays on the floor groaning.

Enkidu. His fathers best friend. Damn, the clay still packs a punch.

“What?! No witty comeback?!”

“Enkidu-” Hakuno calls out.

“Don’t worry, Hakuno. I will get answers out of my friend here, you will not be kept in the dark for long.” The clay being, gives Hakuno a sweet smile.

“That’s not, Gil.” Hakuno retorts.

The small boy bends down. “Yeah, this guy has brown eyes, like Hakuno-chan. This person isn’t me!”

Enkidu eyes widen. “This is your servant then?” Enkidu asks, and Hakuno nods her head.

“Jeez, Enkidu. You could have went a little easier.” Nungal sits up, rubbing the lower part of his back. “I heard stories, but I didn’t think you hit that hard.”

“...Spitting image, almost.” Enkidu mutters.

“Hakuno-chan!” The young boy runs up to her, and gives her a hug. “Me and Enkidu came to play! We wanted to give my older selves a hard time, and meet your new servant! What’s his name?”

Hakuno eyes drift between the child version of Gilgamesh, and Enkidu.

“Ur-Nungal. His name is Ur-Nungal, Gil.”

Nungal stands up. Gil? Wait, that kid is a younger version of his father? It’s like he’s looking at one of his younger brothers, when they were that age.

Kid Gilgamesh runs up to Nungal. “Hmmmm….come on, let’s play!” he tugs on Nungal’s hand.

“Wait a minute!” With all of his protesting, Nungal still finds himself being dragged away by the kid version of his father.

“So, that kid is my friends son?” Enkidu questions, hugging Hakuno gently.

“It would seem so.”

”Whose the mother?”

“No idea. Gilgamesh doesn’t remember.”

The being sighs. “Of course he doesn’t.”

“Caster thinks I’m the reincarnation of his mother.” Hakuno picks up a wrapped sweet roll.

That causes Enkidu to laugh. “He’s really trying to dig himself out of this. He does share your eyes, however.”

“Lots of people have brown eyes.”

“I don’t mean eye color.”

What was that supposed to mean?

“Where are my friends anyway?” Enkidu sits down on Hakuno’s bed.

“Caster is working, and Archer is taking a bath.”

“I see.”

“He has a twin sister. Nungal, I mean.” Hakuno explains. “And a younger brother too it seems. They’re hopping in between singularities. I’m still not sure, but the girl sounded like she has some problem with Caster.”

Enkidu ponders for a moment. “My friend was extremely careless it seems. I have a feeling their mother might have summoned them.”

“You think so?”

“It is a possibility that we can’t rule out, Hakuno. In my time, a king had many wives, wives who would plot to kill kings. Women who used their children as puppets. It is not unheard of.”

“Master!” Nungal tries to get Hakuno’s attention, but is cut off by a loud alarm.

Dammit.

“Again?!” Enkidu complains.

Hakuno brings a hand up to her face.

This is going to be a long summer.


	8. The Prince of Sunset

Caster Gilgamesh puts his right hand in his pocket. “Hakuno, this isn’t exactly what I meant when I said “We’ll spend some time together.” while I’m happy to see a bit of your home country…”

“Wowwww!~” Nungal looks around, at the bright neon lights around the city they were rayshifted to. “So this is, Master’s home country?!”

“I don’t remember much of Japan, to be honest…” Hakuno confesses, looking in the direction of Archer Gilgamesh.

He must still be upset, at Nungal. Before Da Vinci rayshifted her and both Gilgamesh here, to Shinjuku, a neighborhood in Tokyo, Japan. She didn’t really have a chance to talk to him.

“Archer…”

“Hm?” Archer meets Hakuno’s eyes. “What is it, Master?”

“Are you upset with me?”

“Woman, you worry too much.” Archer slows down a bit, letting Caster and Nungal take the lead.

“I am not upset at you. There is no way you could have known his true identity. That brat of yours, could have been honest from the start.”

“He just wanted to avoid a fight…I think” She watches as her servant tries to get Caster’s attention, pointing at something in the distance.

Archer shrugs. “I still do not believe he is capable of being a Ruler. Look at him Hakuno, he is like a child.”

“Maybe he’s just happy to be around, his father.” Hakuno retorts.

The king of heroes laughed at that statement. “That is not the only thing that bothers me about that boy, it’s also the fact that..” Gilgamesh stares at Hakuno for what feels like an eternity, before finally muttering. “Nevermind.”

What was he going to say? It’s not like him to not finish his thoughts.

“What’s wrong Gil? What were you going to say?” Hakuno asks, curiousness fully present in her voice.

“What is the plan here, mongrel?” Gilgamesh directs his question at Nungal. “Surely as a king, you have a plan to deal with your sibling.”

Nungal stops in his tracks. That’s the first thing Archer Gilgamesh, has said to him since London.

“I have some thoughts.”

“Let’s hear it.” Archer Gilgamesh smirks, picking up his pace.

And he changes the subject. Typical.

“I want to find out who summoned my sister, and my brother. Possibly my other brothers well.” Nungal starts to explain, sticking his own hands into his pants pockets. “I, like you father-”

“Don’t call me that.” Archer hisses. “I’m not your father.”

But he is. Nungal shakes his head. Whatever, fine. “Like you, King Gilgamesh, I have a lot of enemies. I am not sure if who summoned my siblings,  has a problem with myself, or with you. Or if they were trying to summoned you, King Gilgamesh, and they summoned Aea instead, and she talked about her own issues.”

That was….actually smart. That logic was almost on par, with Caster Gilgamesh's. Hakuno catches up with her servant, walking next to him, along the abandoned streets of Shinjuku.

“That still leaves us with, no plan Nungal.” Caster reminds, Ur-Nungal. “We need to form a plan of action. We cannot keep letting, Aea hop between Singularities.”

That’s true. Gudako is completely worn out, from all the rayshifting. As it is, she offered to hop into Shinjuku first, while Gudako got some more sleep. Enkidu and Kid Gilgamesh, promised that they would rayshift with Gudako, when she woke up.

“I think…we need to round up all of my siblings.” Nungal looks up at the night sky. “I believe that would be the only way to draw out, their Master. Break their contracts one by one.”

“And who will they contract to, mongrel?” Archer questions, his patience wearing thin.

“Hakuno. I feel that if anyone can change the way my siblings think, it’s my Master.”

“Absolutely not.” Both Caster and Archer say at the same time.

Nungal should have seen that coming. Both of his father’s are as selfish as ever.

“It is bad enough, that she is contracted to you.” Archer Gilgamesh, shoots a glare at the young king.

“Gil-” Hakuno tries to get both Gilgamesh to calm down, if they aren’t on board with her contracting with them then.. “Is it alright if we go with, the first part of Nungal’s plan for now? Gather all of his siblings in one place, would surely draw out their Master.”

“I have no better plan.” Caster confesses. “For now, that plan seems to be the best course of action, until we can get a full grasp on the situation at hand.”

Good. At least they have a plan. She isn’t walking through the dark, blindfolded at least.

Hakuno looks around. This city is….dead. Isn’t Tokyo, no matter the neighborhood said to busy, at all times?

The quietness is making her feel uncomfortable. Nervous even.

“We should find a place to stay for the night.” Hakuno suggests to Gilgamesh. “With how dead this city is, it’s making me nervous.”

“I suppose we could do that.” Archer mummers. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired.”

“Then it is settled.” Caster takes Hakuno by the hand, “We shall find a place to rest for the night.”

Hakuno smiles up at Caster. Honestly, she can’t thank the mage king enough for being so level-headed about Nungal. Even being willing, to help her figure out who his mother is.

Nungal spots a tea shop. They should have some sweets there, right? His mother would like that for sure! He has his own money too, thanks to his Golden Rule ability.

“King Gilga-” Nungal stops mid-sentence, turning around a completely, as does Archer and Caster, Archer pulling Hakuno behind him.

“Gil?” Hakuno whispers. “What’s going on?!”

“Stay behind us, Master.” Archer orders. “I will not let these mongrels take you. I shall kill these heathens myself, if I must.” He promises.

Nungal summons his bow, Enki. “King Gilgamesh is right, Master. Stay back and allow us to protect you. No harm will come to you.”

Hakuno’s heart beats faster, as she hears an engine rev. A motorcycle.

“Are you ready, King Nungal?” Caster summons his tome, and ax.

“I’m always ready.” Nungal uses a bit of mana, to summon an arrow.

A black, and yellow motorcycle speeds around the corner, at high speed.

Archer Gilgamesh squints his eyes. “A lion mask?!” He laughs loudly.

“I sense mana from them.” Caster announces.

Hakuno stands on her tip toes behind Nungal, in order to see the person, no if Caster can sense mana from them, they have to be either a mage, or a servant, heading toward her, incredibly quickly.

That’s when she too, notices the mask the figure is wearing. A lion.

“Master, please stand back!” Nungal, hisses at Hakuno, pulling his bowstring back.

Archer opens a few gates, “Whoever this mongrel is, doesn’t stand a chance against me.”

The figure revs up their bike, as they get closer to both Gilgamesh, holding their hand out, a weapon Gilgamesh knows all too well materializes in their hand.

Enkidu: Chains of Heaven.

Both Gilgamesh carmine eyes widen.

Archer Gilgamesh’s eyes narrow, as he fires three swords, and a spear from his Gate of Babylon, at the figure, who narrowly dodges with his bike.

“Mind explaining this, mongrel?!” Archer directs his anger at, Nungal.

Nungal fires his mana arrow, before responding. “I don’t know! I’m not sure what is going on, King Gilgamesh!”

Caster fires a projectile at the masked, figure. “This arguing can wait!’’ Caster hisses at his younger self, and his apparent son.  

The masked warrior, slams on the breaks, causing their bike to slide, on the smooth paved road, leaving behind tire marks, opting to leave behind their motorcycle in favor, of jumping high into the hair.

Hakuno finally mange to get a good glimpse at their enemy. Aside from the lion mask, that now that she’s thinking about it, reminds her of a Hannya mask. A mask used in Noh theater.

Long golden hair, it would seem this person keeps their hair tied up, in a pony tail.

She swears that the figure and her share a glance, before he turns his attention….to Nungal?

Much to her surprise, the figure fires his chains at Ur-Nungal, wrapping his right arm tightly, causing him to drop his bow, Enki.

“Asshole!” Nungal yells out, tugging on the chains, to no avail, the chains instead tighten around him harder.

“Nungal!” Hakuno holds up her right hand, preparing to fire a blast of mana at the figure, to knock them back.

Hakuno takes a step back as another pair of chains, fly past her face as they wrap around the figure, dragging both the masked attacker, and Nungal down to the ground.

“Careless.” Archer Gilgamesh takes a step forward, as Caster dematerializes his tome.

“If you are to use those chains, you shouldn’t be so reckless.” Archer bends down, as Hakuno swallows. His voice is calm, _too_ calm. She would be scared, if his tone of voice was directed at her.

“Nor should you hide your face, like a coward.” Archer reaches his left hand out, and touches the mask. “Shall I uncover your face, like the coward that you are?” Archer mummers, as he rips the mask from, the attacker, tossing it aside.

Hakuno brushes past, Caster who takes her by the hand. A warning to stay back for now.

“Hakuno..” Caster whispers.

“That’s…” Hakuno starts, as the figure opens his eyes. Red. Red as a ruby, as blood.

Long golden hair. A bored expression on the persons face.

“Y-You!” Nungal exclaims.

Archer looks back at Nungal. “Have we found, another one of your siblings mongrel?”

Nungal nods his head. “T-That’s my younger brother. Kashid is his name.”

The tied up boy sighs loudly. “This isn’t exactly how I wanted to start things, off brother.”

Archer snorts. “Kashid is it? You have gave my Master quite a scare.” Archer briefly makes eye contact, with Hakuno. “Class name. Now.”

“Untie me first.” Kashid attempts to bargain with the king of heroes.

Archer laughs that trademark laugh of his. “After you just attacked us? Truly you must be a special kind of stupid.”

“I for once, have to agree with my younger self. There is no guarantee that you won’t up and attack, us or the girl that your sister is interested in.”

Kashid sighs, exasperated. “Is this really, father? He is more difficult than usual.”

“I am not your father.” Archer says, for what feels like the hundredth time. “I wouldn’t raise someone so careless, as you.”

Alright, maybe Hakuno should hop in this conversation. Both Gilgamesh, Nungal, and Kashid are just talking in circles! She let’s go of Casters hand, joining Archer Gilgamesh, in bending down to come face to face, with the new servant.

“Can you please, tell me your class name? Gil-Gilgamesh, will be more likely to listen to your request if you are honest with us.” Hakuno looks over at Nungal, noticing that he’s still tangled up in the chains. “And can you let my servant go, as well?”

Kashid face flushes pink. There’s no way….”Nungal, is this…?”

“Be quiet.” Nungal hisses.

That’s all the information, his older brother needed to give him. This is his mother. Albeit, she looks much younger than he remembers.

“True name: Kashid, Prince of Uruk, son of King Gilgamesh. I am of the Rider class. I shall tell you, and my father any information you wish to know.” Kashid promises.

“Don’t listen to him, Master.” Archer mummers. “He is just trying to say anything, so that I will release him.”

Kashid calls back, his own Chains of Heaven. Nungal lets out a sigh of relief, moving his now freed arm, back and forth.

Archer is right, that Kashid could just up and run, or worse, try to kill her, the minute that Gilgamesh releases him.

Still, this is their chance to get some information out of her servant’s brother. She can’t let this chance, slip through their fingers.

“Thank you.” Hakuno mutters. “My name is Hakuno Kishinami, would you mind telling us what exactly is going on here?”  

Caster Gilgamesh places a hand on Hakuno’s shoulder. “Hakuno, we should move forward with our original plan of finding a place to stay for the night.”

“But Kashid-”

“We can take him with us. I too, am interested in whatever information he can give us. However, I do not believe we should untie him, until we can verify if he is telling the truth, through Ur-Nungal.”

Archer Gilgamesh, stands up, pulling on the chain a bit, causing Kashid to stand up as well.

“You heard my boring younger self. You shall come with us, and if you try anything funny, I will kill you myself.”

“Sorry, please bear with this just for a bit longer, Kashid.” Hakuno mutters to the prince, locking eyes with Nungal.

“Are you alright, Nungal?”

Nungal stares at his arm. “I am fine, Master. The idiot here, tied me up too damn tightly.”  

“Is he really your younger brother?”

Nungal nods his head, yes. “He the second oldest in my family. Me and Aea are twins, Kashid and his brother are identical twins, while me and my sister aren’t.”

“I see..” Hakuno whispers. This is a lot to take in, if she’s being honest with herself.

“Hakuno, there seems to be an inn up ahead, myself and Ur-Nungal shall go procure lodging for us, for the night.” Caster presses his lips to Hakuno’s lips quickly.

“We’ll be right behind you.” Hakuno assures, the mage king.

“I keep telling you, that you are too kind Master.” Archer says, dragging the prince behind him.

“You don’t have to drag me so hard!” Kashid whines.

Gilgamesh ignores his captives complaints. “I will say one thing, if all of these bastards are this easy to catch, then this game, will be just about as boring, as I believed it would be.”

Game? “This isn’t a game, Gil.”

“You don’t think so? I think this is a rather entertaining game of cat and mouse, no?”

….Hakuno disagrees, with what her former servant, is saying with all of her heart. This isn’t fun, or a game to her at all.

Now’s not the time for arguing though. They can’t show any weakness, to this new servant.

“Let’s catch up with, Caster and Nungal.” Hakuno changes the subject.

“Master! We booked a room, for us!” Nungal runs up to Hakuno.

“Lead the way, boy.” Archer orders.

“This way!” Nungal runs up a nearby staircase.

Hakuno takes one step up the stairs, a sharp pain runs down her back. She brings a hand up to her face.

_Briefly, she can see a vision of a young man upon a golden throne. The same throne, she saw Caster sit on in his ziggurat, back in Babylon. The mans features were beautiful, yet hard. His chestnut brown hair, had dusty hint of gold to it._

_The man holds out his hand, and a weapon forms in his hand. A weapon that’s otherworldly._

_Ea._

“Hakuno!” She can hear Archer Gilgamesh call her name, snapping her out, of whatever that was.

“S-Sorry!”

Nungal laughs. “You must be tired, Master. You looked like you were staring out into space!”

“Something like that…” Hakuno follows her servant, to the front door of the room, Caster booked for them, stepping in as soon as Nungal opens the door for her.

The mana density in this room…is thick. It’s almost hard for her to breathe in here.

“This isn’t exactly what we’re used to, but it will do for the night.” Caster says, as he sits down on the nearby bed.

Nungal closes the door behind him, as Archer Gilgamesh enters the room.

Hakuno looks around this room..pretty standard for a hotel room, two beds, and a bathroom, along with a small table, and chair.

At least Nungal will have a bed to sleep in tonight.

“Do you feel that, Caster?” Hakuno questions.

Caster raises an eyebrow. “Feel what, Hakuno? I do not sense anything.”

….Maybe she really is just tired. That weird vision, and the fact that the mana in this room, feels like it’s killing her.

She just needs to rest.

Archer motions for Kashid to sit in the middle of the room, he does so without too many complaints.

“Kid, tell us about this servant.” Caster orders.

“Alright.” Nungal begins, yawning. “Kashid is my younger brother, like I stated earlier. When we were alive, he was my head adviser, and my strategist.”

“That’s correct. For full transparency, while Nungal’s patron god is Enki, mine is Nergal. My nickname when I was alive was “Prince of Sunset”” Kashid states, brushing his bangs back.

“Who summoned you?” Archer asks, sitting next to Hakuno, still holding Enkidu in his right hand.

“You might not believe me, but I have never met my Master. You have met my sister Aea, yes? She wishes me to be her’s and my baby brother Akiya, strategist.”

“And you refused?” Nungal seems surprised by that.

“Of course, I did. Why should I be loyal, to a Master that I never met? Besides, Aea and Akiya are traitors. The other boys….well they look up to Aea, so of course they would side with her. In case you’ve forgotten. Aea killed our mother, and Akiya lead a rebellion against you.”

Nungal frowns. The first part of that statement isn’t true. Aea didn’t kill Hakuno. It was an accident.

“If your words are true, why attack us?” Caster prods, the strategist.

“I sensed my fathers mana. I took off before Aea, and my brothers realized where I went. I had to be sure. I apologize I didn’t realize that Hakuno was with you all.”

“Why are you so interested in my Hakuno?” Archer questions.

Nungal and Kashid share a glance. Nungal gives a “don’t you dare say anything” look to his former adviser.

“She’s my kings Master, and my fathers lover. I do not want anything to happen to her.”

“Good answer.” Archer replies, smirking a bit.

Hakuno face flushes red. “I-I’m not-”

“Can I be untied now?” Kashid asks.

Caster sighs. “Is everything that he said true, Nungal?”

“Yes. I would know if Kashid was lying. He may be a genius, but he’s really bad at lying. He would not make eye contact with us, if he was lying.”

Archer laughs at that statement, loosing the chains on Kashid. “If he was as really as smart as he says, he would be more careful with those chains, of mine.”

“You gave me them.” Kashid retorts, standing up fixing his clothes.

“I find that hard to believe.” Archer responds, leaning back onto the bed.

Nungal stares Kashid down. His younger brother is dressed in black ripped jeans, and a long sleeved shirt, accompanied by three gold necklaces.

“You’ve adjusted well to modern times, brother.” Nungal teases.

“As did you.”

Hakuno looks over at Archer Gil, smiling a bit.

 _ _“_ Sleep, child”. _A voice echos in her mind.

Hakuno shakes her head, standing up.

“Hakuno?” Caster rushes over to her side.

“I just….need to go stand outside for a minute.”

“I’ll go with you. You cannot be on your own, Hakuno.” Caster reminds, the mage.

_“Flesh of my soul, we shall be together soon enough. For now, sleep. When you awaken you will be here, with me.”_

What in the hell…? Hakuno quickly attempts to process what is happening, it’s a woman’s voice. That much she’s sure of.

But she has no family members. This is making no sense.

Hakuno opens the hotel room door, maybe some fresh air will help her.

Hakuno steps out onto the balcony, with Caster Gilgamesh behind her.

Hakuno looks down at the hotel parking lot. A boy is standing there. Brown hair….brown eyes, that same hateful look that she saw in her vision, awhile ago.

It’s the same boy she saw from her vision!

“Gil!” She points down at the boy, who smirks upon noticing her and Gilgamesh.

“What is it?” Caster leans over the railing.

“We have to go! Right now!” Hakuno exclaims. “T-that boy he has-”

“Ea.” Caster finishes, watching the boy summon the sword of creation, grabbing Hakuno’s hand.

“WE HAVE TO GO!” Caster yells, to the inside of the hotel room.

“Why are you leaving, so soon father?” Hakuno turns around, to meet a pair of brown eyes.

“Hello mother.” The boy smiles widely. “Don’t worry, this won’t hurt you….I think. I’ll bring you, and Appa with me, to meet my Master. We’ll be a family again.” He promises.

Mother? No, this is a mistake, this servant is confused.

“Hakuno!” Archer Gilgamesh grabs Hakuno’s hand, firing a weapon, at the mysterious boy.  

The arrogant boy ducks easily, holding Ea out in front of him, starting the sword up.

“Master!” Is the last thing Hakuno hears, as a vicious wind rips through her body.

 _“Hush child. Rest.”_ That same woman’s voice, tells Hakuno, this time in almost a sing-song voice.  

“G-Gilgamesh…!” Hakuno calls out to her former servant, as sleep takes over her body.


	9. Hostage Situation

_“The gap between you two is too strong.” Archer Gilgamesh tells the pair of boys, sitting across from each other._

_“You need to move faster.” A pair of brown eyes, meet his older brothers’ chestnut eyes. “No matter what, you need to use your Noble Phantasm, before I use my magic.”_

_“I really can’t tell the distance, between you and I, Akiya.” Nungal replies, crossing his arms._

_“It doesn’t matter. You need to use Enki, before I cast my magic.”_

_“I did.”  
_

_“You run, and use your weapon fast, but you should use Enki faster. I use my magic, after I hear you use Enki.”_

_“I used Enki, as fast I could. I kept up with the plan, that father had set. What more do you want from me?” Nungal clenches his fist._

_Archer Gilgamesh stands up, just in case he might have to break up the incoming fight._

_The young prince, Akiya stands up as well. “You took too long to charge Enki.”_

_“You could take just a little longer, to use your magic.”_

_“I waited as long as I could.”_

_Enkidu sticks their head inside of the small room, upon hearing a argument, before sharing a glance, with Archer._

_“I use Enki as fast as I could.” Nungal’s voice steadily rising. “You keep complaining to me. What do you want me to do?!”_

_“I’m not complaining to you, listen to me!”_

_Nungal adjusts his robes, “And I’m telling you, I’m using Enki as fast as I can. I’m asking you to wait a little longer to use your magic!”_

_“I’ll try to wait a little longer.” Akiya retorts. “So just use Enki faster, and in a shorter amount of time.”_

_“I’m doing my best!”_

_“Akiya. Nungal.” Archer calls their names, in a vain attempt to stop the arguing._

_“If that is your best, that I am concerned for the state of our Uruk.”_

_“What did you just say?” Nungal quickly stands up, and moves closer to his youngest brother._

_“Gilgamesh…” Enkidu whispers._

_“I’m talking about our strategy, and you are overreacting.” Akiya argues, taking a step back from Nungal. “We have Ninutra at our doorstep, and you are overreacting, when I am trying to tell you how to improve, in order to better protect our fathers, our other siblings, and mother.”_

_“You’re making me pissed off.” Nungal warns._

_“I don’t think either of you are right.” Enkidu chimes in._

_Archer sighs annoyed. “It’s already late. We need to rest, while we can afford to do so. We can’t solve this right now, can we? I refuse to sit here, and say who is wrong, and who is right.”_

_“I did my best! If I use Enki any faster, the strength of my noble phantasm is weakened. You know this, father. I am trying to tell this spoiled brat this, and he is refusing to listen!”_

_“We can talk about this later.” Enkidu rests one hand on, Nungal’s shoulder. “We really have no time, to argue about this.”_

_Akiya glances at both, Archer and Enkidu before quietly leaving the room, right when Hakuno enters._

_“I heard arguing.” Hakuno notices the annoyed expression, on Nungal’s face. “What happened?”_

_“Just an argument.” Enkidu gives Hakuno a hug. “Boys being boys.”_

_“More like a misunderstanding.” Nungal mutters, under his breath._

_“They can’t be fighting.” Hakuno whispers, moving to stand next to Archer, grabbing his hand gently._

_Archer shrugs. “I don’t think it’s a terrible thing to fight. I fought quite a bit, with my own mother when I was younger.”_

_Nungal laughs a bit, at his Archer father’s words._

_“It’s normal to fight.” Hakuno nods her head, “It all depends on how we deal with fights, that makes or breaks us.”_

_“But-“ Nungal starts._

_“I lived with your mother for over ten years, and Enkidu much longer. You think we didn’t fight?”_

_“We used to fight a lot about food when I first started living with your father.” Enkidu explains laughing. “I threw an apple at him, once when I got so pissed with him.”_

_Nungal smiles as he hears, his mother laugh._

“Are you sure this is the right person?” The young man fixes his brunette hair, running a hand through his short hair.

Red eyes flash in the direction of, the male, “Yes. Though, it would appear we’ve may have gone back a little _too_ far. Our mother is still a teenager it would seem.”

“Father was with her.” Akiya sits down on the cold floor, of the apartment. “Archer I mean, not Caster. Well, he was there as well but….”

The female lets out a sigh. “You shouldn’t have used Ea. I heard the explosion all the way over here.”

The boy waves his hand at his sister. “You worry too much Aea, or should I call you Naeun, since we’re in Japan? I wish I was given a Japanese name…it sounds so cool.” The boy crosses his arms, frowning a bit.

Aea laughs a bit. “You could have at least, moved her out of the way, before you used Ea.” She scolds her youngest brother. “You damn neared burned all of her clothes off.”

“I panicked!” Akiya rolls his brown eyes. “Kashid was there too, I was outnumbered! I-If Kashid popped his Noble Phantasm in time, I would have been trapped!”

So, it was as she thought then. Kashid did get curious, upon noticing that both Gilgamesh were summoned here, and went to go look for his father. She can’t be too upset, it’s only natural for him to be curious.

Aea doesn’t respond, instead opening a small golden portal, and a red blanket falls from the portal soon after.

Akiya raises one eyebrow. “You still have access to the gates?”

“You sound jealous.”

“It was a question.”

“You have Ea, why are you so jealous?” Aea questions, letting the blanket fall over Hakuno’s body.

“I said.” Akiya stands up, “I’m not jealous. Would you like to fight me about it?”

Aea sighs. Still so quick to want to fight. “I never lost the ability to access the gate of Babylon. Only myself and Nungal, can accesses it still.”

“Who do you think she is contracted to?” Akiya asks, pulling the hood of his jacket up.

Aea’s red eyes flash down, at her mothers bright red command seals. “Archer, probably. Or Caster. I believe, Nungal is contracted to the other girl, that I ran into the other day.”

“I think Archer.” Akiya smiles a bit. “Though, when I found her, she was with Caster.”

“In any case, we need to get her some clothes. Before Master returns.” Aea bends down, brushing the hair away from Hakuno’s face.

Voices. From what she can hear it sounds like there are two voices…..that seem to be arguing from the sound of it. About what she should wear.

The last thing she remembers is the winds of Ea, ripping through her body. If Hakuno is being completely honest, she’s amazed she’s still alive.

Ur-Nungal. She can’t sense his mana nor can she sense either Gilgamesh’s mana either.

….This is bad. She slowly opens her eyes, only for her to meet another set of brown eyes, staring at her wide eyed.

“You’re awake!!”

It’s that boy! The boy who wielded Ea.

The boy who called her mother.

Hakuno’s eyes dart over to the girl standing next to the brown-haired boy, before her eyes widen. It’s the girl that attacked them back in London!

“Ummum, naga shumsu-“

“Stupid, she can’t understand you.”  Aea hisses.

Sumerian, she can recognize that much at least, but as for what he was saying…

“I’m sorry, I really can’t- “

“It’s alright.” Aea smiles gently. “I never got to properly introduce myself, the first time we met. I’m Aea, if that is too hard for you to pronounce, you may call me Naeun.” She motions to the boy, next to her. “This is my youngest brother, Akiya. You’ve already met my twin Nungal, and one of my other brothers Kashid. You’ll meet the other boys soon.” She promises.

Hakuno sits up a bit, as the girl named Aea wraps the blanket around her tighter.

“We’ll get you some clothes soon.” More promises.

“We should get her clothes in my colors!” Akiya states proudly.

What in the world did she just, wake up to? This girl, Aea, moves at the speed of lightning, and gave her servant, Nungal a hard time.

Akiya? He has Ea, that’s dangerous enough on its own.

“I have a lot of questions.” Hakuno starts. “Like, how does Akiya have Ea? Where is my servant? Where am I? I can’t even sense my servant, it’s like we’re cut off from any source of mana.”

“I’ll explain everything, I swear.” Aea again, making more promises. “I want you to meet our Master.”

Hakuno’s heart rate quickens. That was easier than she thought it would be.

“Why? Me meeting your Master, puts you at a disadvantage doesn’t it?”

Akiya raises an eyebrow. “Disadvantage? Mother, our intention was never to go to war with you. Our goal was to bring you, and Archer Gilgamesh, my father, here. Which we’ve accomplished.”

Cue Aea, hitting Akiya on the head, hard. Hard enough that the servant is knocked to the ground.

“I-I really think you’ve got the wrong person…” Hakuno mumbles. Sure, Gilgamesh and her have…. something, but she’s a virgin! Maybe Caster’s theories of her being a reincarnation of someone, has more weight to it, than she originally thought.

Aea brings a hand up to her face, she wanted to introduce the fact that Hakuno is their mother, slowly. It would seem, thanks to the demon on the ground, the cats out of the bag.

“You are Hakuno Kishinami are you not?” A honeyed voice, utters causing Aea to tense up, while Akiya turns around to see the source of the voice.

“The victor of the Moon Cell?” Hakuno’s breath hitches, it has to be her imagination, but this person’s voice, sounds exactly like the one, speaking to her earlier.

Hakuno gets a good look at the owner, of this honeyed sickly-sweet voice. Long blonde hair, a revealing one-piece outfit, that almost reminds her of a certain emperor, finally a veil covering her face.

“The one who defeated Savior?” The woman comes closer, the amount of mana this person is giving off is insane! She has to be a mage, there is no other way to explain this amount of mana, Hakuno senses off of this woman.

Hakuno winces as the female mage, lightly caresses her cheek. “The one and only, Master of the king of heroes?”

Hakuno swallows. She has to speak up, she can’t just sit here wide-eyed.

“That’s me. However, I am not so sure about your last statement.”

The veiled figure chuckles. “You are just as innocent, as I heard from these children. I sense the same amount of mana on you, as myself. Good, you have the potential.”

“Who are you?” Hakuno breathes out.

“I told you, perhaps I was too vague...”

“Vague” that’s one way to put it, Hakuno grips her blanket tighter.

In one motion, the female removes her headpiece, that is attached to her veil, transferring it to Hakuno’s own head.

“I am Morgan Le Fay, the sister of king Arthur. I am a mage, like yourself. My own magic crest is within you, Hakuno. You are my descendent. Since according to these children, you have no living family members, I suppose that would make me your mother of sorts.”

_“Now that I’ve listened to both sides, of the story, let us sit down and talk about this.” Caster glances at the two boys, Akiya, and Nungal._

_“It’s not about who’s wrong.” The mage king continues. “There’s no reason to think that way.”_

_“I think Nungal could have listened, and tired to do as asked.” Aea shrugs, biting into an apple. “That is just my opinion.”_

_“But Akiya..” Enkidu starts, trying to figure out a way to word this as nicely as possible. “I make mistakes sometimes as well, but you can’t forget that Ur-Nungal is older than you.” Enkidu looks at the other set of twins, and Eluti. “That goes for you guys as well.”_

_Akiya runs a hand through his hair, before mumbling. “I’m sorry, brother. I talked to you with an attitude.”_

_Nungal sighs. “I’m older than you. Being called out by my youngest brother, hurt my pride. I try not to impose myself on my younger brothers, because I believe that pridefulness is good for nothing. That being said, I am only human, and I still have my pride as high prince, and an older brother.”_

“Nungal!” A loud voice calls his name, causing the king to groan.

“Present….” Nungal mutters, looking up to meet a pair of snake eyes, causing him to squint, in order to figure out which Gilgamesh he’s talking to.

“Sit up.” Gilgamesh orders.

Again, Nungal groans while slowly sitting up, rubbing his arms, looking in the direction of his father. Red tattoos, okay so this is Archer.

“That noble phantasm of yours, packs a punch. It’s not fun when it’s used on me.”

The causes the Archer to snort. “You are lucky kid, that my older self barely managed to set up a small barrier in time. Or we would all be dead.”

Nungal eyes widen. Shit he almost forgot about, his master! He stands up, quickly looking around.

“Where is Hakuno?”

Archer Gilgamesh frowns. “Gone. I am guessing that the thief that has my Ea, took _my_ Master.”

Nungal inwardly cringes, now is not that time for a dick measuring contest!

“I’m telling you, that I’m not interested in my Master in that way! She’s my- “

“Caster is healing the rider. He is going to lead us to where, the boy that took Hakuno is hiding.”

“How is Kashid?”

Archer shrugs. “I care not. I will use my own Ea, upon that thief the next time we meet.”

Nungal lets out an annoyed noise. This is the wrong version of Gilgamesh, to talk about strategy or, the wellbeing of other people, that’s not Enkidu or his mother with.

“We are ready to go.” A familiar, much calmer voice utters.

Caster Gilgamesh. Followed by his brother Kashid, the rider class servant.

“Ah, good you are awake. I was concerned that you may have died.” Sarcasm present in the Caster's voice.

…..And this version of his father, is trying to be a smart-ass as well.

“I am alive, and well as you can see.”

“Then you must be able to sense your Master.” Caster retorts.

“If I could, do you think I would be standing here?”

“Don’t talk back to me.” Caster warns.

“I am just as worried as you are, king Gilgamesh.” Nungal promises.

“In any case, Kashid here, is going to lead us to where that boy, is hiding.”

“There might be a small chance, that they have moved once we get there…. But it doesn’t hurt to check.” Kashid states, tying his long hair up in a ponytail.

“We are wasting time standing here, talking!” Archer takes the lead. “I will find my Master, with or without you idiots help!” 

“Archer…” Nungal runs to catch up, with his father.

Caster sighs, motioning for Kashid to take the lead, before Archer gets them lost in this city.

“We don’t even have a plan, for when we get there.” Caster reminds, his younger self.

Archer laughs. “What is there a need for a plan?! We will go in and kill these mongrels, who have taken my Master. That is all the plan we need.”

“I disagree.” Caster argues.

Nungal summons his bow, Enki, mumbling a slight prayer to his patron god.

He’s going to need all the blessings from the gods he can get.


	10. Death From Above

“I-I have a lot of questions.” Hakuno meets the blond girl’s red eyes. “More importantly, isn’t this a little excessive?” Hakuno glances down at the amount of jewelry that has been placed on her body. Various necklaces, bracelets, gold earrings.

It’s all too much.

“Mother.” Aea whispers. “Please, just endure this for a bit. Morgan will be back with more gifts soon.”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way….but I’m not your mother.” They’ve got the wrong person!

Aea brushes Hakuno’s hair back from her face, smiling slightly. Damn, she didn’t think this far ahead! She was hoping her twin, Ur-Nungal would have already explained the situation to their mother!

He’s as useless as ever, it would seem. Okay, she’ll try a different tactic then.

“Hakuno, look at me.” Aea bends down so that she is at eye level, with Hakuno.

Hakuno meets those bright red snake eyes. That tone of voice she used just now….

It sounded too much like Archer.

“Assassin-“

“Aea. My name is Aea, remember? If that is too hard to remember, I shall allow you to call me Naeun.”

Naeun? That’s right, Aea did say she could call her by that name.

She’ll stick with “Aea,” for now.

Aea laughs a bit. “Good, good. I’m glad that you’re not afraid to lock eyes with me at least!”

…Is this really the same person that jumped her, Nungal, and both Gilgamesh the other day? She’s not at all like the person, who moved like lightning. If anything, she’s acting like a teenager right now.

“Hakuno, I’ll explain everything better once Archer is brought here.” Aea promises, “But I promise, our goal isn’t to hurt you. Myself and my siblings are just trying to protect you.”

That statement makes Hakuno even more confused! “Protection? From what?”

“Caster.”

….This all has to be one big misunderstanding. Caster Gilgamesh? That’s the last person Hakuno needs protection from!

“Aea, I think you have to be mistaken about all of this. I don’t know you! At all! A-As for Caster, he would never hurt me!”

Aea ignores Hakuno’s protests, reaching over to her right side, grabbing a diamond laden hairpin, before carefully putting it in her hair.

“If I’m being truthful with you, Hakuno.” Dammit it feels wrong, saying her mother’s actual name out loud. “We meant, well I meant to find you at a time, when you were older. As you can see, that didn’t go according to plan. That’s okay though!” That smile returning to her face.

“I intend to keep you safe. Nungal, and my father too. Akiya may not….agree to Nungal joining us, but I am the oldest, so he has no choice but to listen.”

Hakuno doesn’t quite understand what Aea is saying. Does she mean she was attempting to rayshift?!

“Aea…” Hakuno starts.

Aea shakes her head. “No, Hakuno. I won’t take no for an answer. I’m going to keep you safe. I won’t allow Caster to use you for his entertainment. The other boys feel the same way.”

“Other boys?”

“You’ve met Akiya, Kashid, and obviously my twin, Ur-Nungal.” Hakuno shakes her head in response. Akiya was the boy she was taking to a little bit ago, with brown hair, and brown eyes.

….The boy who looks extremely similar to her. Hakuno quickly shakes that thought away, as quickly as it appeared. No, she is not these kids’ mother!

No way.

“You have yet to meet Ludari, or Eluti, but you’ll meet them soon enough. They’ll be happy to see you, I’m sure.”

Hakuno once again looks down at the jewelry adorning her body. “Why is all of this necessary?” Really, all of this jewelry is something she expects Archer to put on her body, complaining all the while that she needs to let him dress her more.

“We want you-“ Hakuno tilts her head to the side, it might be her imagination, but she could have sworn, she saw Aea tense up for a moment.

“I sense my Master.” Aea mummers. “Mother, that woman may be your ancestor, but please, be cautious. She summoned me, in a vain attempt to summon my father, or my brother.” Her voice at a whisper.

Morgan le Fay. She’s heard the name before, even read about her a bit thanks to Waver giving her a book about powerful mages, back in Chaldea.

If Hakuno is remembering correctly, Morgan le Fay is the half-sister of king Arthur. Morgan was one of the pioneers of healing magic, and she could also shapeshift.

The door opens, Aea instantly stands up, attempting to shield Hakuno from her Master, but not before getting a glimpse of the person that made Aea so nervous.

Light blonde-hair, now that Morgan isn’t wearing her veil, Hakuno can get a good look at her eyes.

Green. Green as the leaves in a forest. This woman, who claims that she is her ancestor, looks extremely similar to the knight that is back in London.

“Aea.” Morgan greets, her Assassin.

“Master.”

Hakuno can hear Morgan take a few steps closer. Swallowing she prepares herself. Regardless of how she feels about Aea, and her claims about her being not only her’s but Nungal’s mother, she can’t deny that Aea has the right idea about being cautious around Morgan le Fay.

She pretended to be Merlin’s lover, in order to be trained by him after all.

Another pair of footsteps can be heard entering the room. “Akiya!” Aea exclaims.

“Let me see mother.” Akiya orders, taking a few steps forward only to be stopped by Morgan’s hand on his chest.

“I need you, and your older sister to do another task for me. Do not worry, there is plenty of time to catch up with your mother.”

Akiya’s brown eyes, meet his sisters narrowing.

“What do you need, Master?” Aea looks behind her for a moment.

“We’re having company.” Morgan simply states. “I need you both to be on guard.”

“Company?” Hakuno has a bad feeling about that statement. There’s no truly way to tell if her words are true or not, the only mana she can sense is Morgan’s. Her mana is drowning everything else out.

“Do you think our father is on his way?”

Aea sighs. “Most likely. Let’s hope it’s Caster, and not Archer. I would rather not fight, our Archer father again.”

Akiya laughs, heading for the door. “You still have bruises from where he hit you, no?”

Rolling her eyes, Aea follows her youngest brother, turning around to give her mother one last look.

“You look really pretty, mother!” Akiya smiles an honest smile, before running out, Aea following close behind.

Leaving her alone with Morgan.

Hakuno holds her breath, for what feels like an eternity, before the woman in front of her says anything.

“You are nervous.” Morgan moves closer to Hakuno, sitting next to her.

“Somewhat.” An understatement.

“It is understandable.” Morgan’s hand reaches out, and touches Hakuno’s face lightly.

Cold. Her hand is so cold, like ice.

“There is no need to be frightened, my child.”

“You don’t know me…” Hakuno whispers, her eyes meeting those green irises.

“On the contrary, I know you quite well.” The powerful female mage, retorts her eyes darting to Hakuno’s right arm. “You have my crest.”

Unconsciously, Hakuno brings her hand up to her shoulder. Magic Crests, the mark of a mage. Magical crest can be in any shape or form but, all Magic Crests share one thing in common: the storage of all the spells of the owner’s family, that each magus in the family lineage has learned in his or her lifetime. Depending on how strong, and how many spells there are stored in a Magic Crest, it could take years for the new owner of a Magic Crest to become accustomed to it.

“I have two Magic Crests…” Hakuno mutters, remembering the failed attempt of the former doctor, Romani, to remove at least one of her crests. Upon touching the crest in her right arm, it nearly knocked the poor doctor out.

She couldn’t apologize enough, to Romani.

Morgan says nothing in response, but reaches over, and touches Hakuno’s left shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment.

“So, it would seem. No doubt, that had to be your fathers work.” A small laugh, that sends shivers up Hakuno’s spine. “From what I’ve read, it seems that you had a twin, a male. If I were to guess, the original plan of your father was to give his Magic Crest, to the male, and you were to inherit your mothers crest from the beginning…”

Wait, wait, wait! Twin?! How does she know about her own family, that she does?!

“Morgan-“

“Please, call me mother.”

Ugh, after all of this she never wants to hear the word “mother” again! “I can’t do that. I’ve only just met you.”

“You are a funny one. Perhaps it’s your fathers’ blood, that makes you act so peculiar. Though, I can see why your mother would fall for someone from this country. Japan is quite a beautiful place.”

Again, with those comments about her family…

“Morgan, I have a lot of questions. How do you know so much about my own family?! Why are you even summoned?! W-why send Gilgamesh’s children to kill Caster?!”

Hakunp pants, that took a lot more courage to ask those questions, than she thought it would.

“You claim that I am your descendant, and that I carry your Magic Crest in my right shoulder. If that’s true, you owe your last living relative answers.”

Morgan smiles, tilting her head upwards toward her.

“You and my Mordred couldn’t be more different, perhaps if I had you in my pocket when my brother was alive, things would have gone different.”

Mordred? Ah, that’s right. Morgan was Mordred’s surrogate mother.

Hakuno swears her heart stops beating upon hearing Morgan le Fay’s next statement.

“Let’s clear up one misunderstanding, before we begin. I am not a servant. I was not “summoned.” I am alive, just as you are.”

“Shit.” Nungal’s brown eyes look upwards, toward the roof of a building. “Are you telling me Kashid, we have to climb this?!”

“It is the only way.” Kashid simply replies, a hand running through his long blond hair. “That shouldn’t be a problem for you, Mr. “I have unlimited stamina.”

A snort. Nungal glares at his Archer father.

“Tell me Rider, is this truly the place where your snake of a Master, is keeping my Master?” Archer Gilgamesh’s snake eyes glance between Ur-Nungal, and Kashid.

Kashid nods his head. “Yes, I have no reason to lie to you, father.”

“I am not your father.” Archer quickly replies.

Caster adjusts his jacket. “I am not so sure about that, my arrogant younger self. The boy that possesses Ea said something quite troubling.”

“Oh, did he now?” He’s has to hear this. His older self, is always going about useless things like “compromise.”

Compromising is what got them in this mess, in the first place.

Caster Gilgamesh returns the glare that Archer is giving him. How dare his younger self look at him, like this situation is somehow his fault?!

He didn’t tell Hakuno to go off, and summon this new Archer.

He knows it’s a selfish, but human feeling, but he can’t help but be somewhat upset.

He’s inexperienced. A king he may be, but it is obvious in this form, he is early into his reign.

Young, bullheaded, willing to listen to others, but only as a last resort. Arrogance. One must have pride as a ruler, but with the kid it’s something completely different.

Nungal reminds him so much of his younger self, it’s insane.

And he hates it.

“The boy called Hakuno, “mother.” He called me “father” as well.”

Archer widens his eyes for a split second. “You misheard. The winds from Ea, affected your hearing.”

“I did not mishear!” Caster snaps, “Look at the kid, Archer! Take a good look at, Rider. They look exactly like us. You did not get a chance to look at him but, the kid that possess Ea looks like a male Hakuno. There is something much deeper going on here.”

Kashid, and Nungal share a worried glance, as Archer examines them both.

“Hakuno’s would be servant is nothing like me. He is weak. Unable to even protect Hakuno, much less our Uruk.”

Caster brings a hand up to his face, why did he used to be like this?!

“R-regardless,” Kashid begins. “To retrieve mo- I mean Hakuno, we must go through the roof. There is a magical barrier around the building, and the only way in or out without an alarm going off, is the roof.”

That piques both Gilgamesh’s attention.

“That is quite an oversight.” Caster comments, Nungal nodding his head in agreement.

“That….well…me and my brothers sometimes like to sneak off, and my older sister yells at us if we leave without permission, so my twin used his magic to make a small entrance without being detected.” Kashid explains, smiling a bit.

“That sounds as good of a plan as any!” A soft, but familiar voice calls.

Caster stomach ties itself into knots, of all the times…

Archer clenches his fist, the owner of the voice isn’t the problem, it’s the other presence he feels.

“Enkidu!” Nungal exclaims, turning around spotting the servant behind him.

He nearly bursts out laughing.

“….What is _she_ doing here?” Kashid hisses.

“That is what I would like to know!” Archer turns around, glaring at the servant, that dares to stand near his friend.

“This wasn’t my choice.” Enkidu promises, “Our Master, made me bring this one.”

“Some greeting!” A long black-haired female servant, complains. “The least you could have done, is stay in one spot! We had to follow the mass amount of mana gathering in one spot!”

The amount of animosity is making even Nungal uncomfortable. He’ll break this tension.

“If you are trying to sneak, into this place whoever has your mage probably sensed you all coming a mile away!” The goddess, Ishtar complains again.

“Ishtar!” Nungal greets.

Ishtar’s attention turns to the owner of the deep voice, calling her name. “You must be-“

Ishtar stops in her tracks. No…. this kid…she recognizes this demon!

So, it’s true. That dumb king’s mage managed to summon his son.

“Y-You!” Ishtar’s expression is a mix of a blush, combined with anger.

“GILGAMESH! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!”

The clay being is the one sighing now. “So much for being sneaky.”

“That kid is Hakuno’s servant.” Archer states.

Nungal does nothing more, than smile a sickly-sweet smile at the goddess.

“I trust we can count on your help, Ishtar?”

“Y-you.” Ishtar stutters, before turning her gaze towards Kashid. “You! You needed a hole blasted on the roof, right?!”

Kashid nods his head. “Yes, that is the plan. Do you think you can manage that, or will you get distracted by my brothers looks? He bedded you many times, in his lifetime.”

That statement causes both Enkidu, and Archer to burst out laughing.

“I-I’ll go do that then! Be grateful your goddess deems you worthy of such treatment!” Ishtar hops off, before any other argument can be made.

Nungal laughs to himself. “Operation, “death from above!” is a go!”

“What a stupid name.” Kashid teases, “Let us begin to climb, I imagine that it won’t take the goddess of love too long, to blow a hole in the roof.”

“If she can manage that...” Archer mutters, following after the two boys.

“Where is Gudako?” Caster asks his friend.

“Our Master is on her way, with Mash.” Enkidu promises. “The plan is for her, and the demi-servant to wait on the rooftop, while we retrieve Hakuno.”

A loud bang. That had to have been Ishtar. Good, at least she is capable of that much at least. Not completely useless.

Caster nods his head. This plan is going to work.

“Shall we split up?” Nungal asks, as Enkidu is the last one to climb up to the roof.

“I will go alone.” Archer states, with a tone that indicates that there is no room to argue with him.

“I will go with Caster.” Nungal bends down, looking inside of the building.

“I believe Ishtar, and Kashid should stay here.” Caster speaks up.

Kashid looks a little confused. “I’m sorry, but why?”

“The Master that myself, Enkidu, and my younger self is contracted to is on her way here. I would like for you to provide her with protection.”

“Ah, that makes sense then. Me and the goddess will guard this place then!”

“You are making too much sense, Gilgamesh.” Ishtar teases. “Did you get enough sleep, for once?”

“Then I will join Nungal, and Caster.” Enkidu mummers.

“Then it is a plan!” Nungal exclaims.

“Enough talking.” Archer damn near pushes Nungal out of the way. “I am going, first. We are wasting time, with this chatter.”

Archer hops down, refusing to listen to anymore of the useless back and forth. His older self would rather give orders, than actually do anything productive.

Archer quickly makes a break for it, as he hears other bodies hop down. The mana in here is dense. So much so that it is creating a mist of sorts.

There’s no way a normal mage, like Hakuno can handle mana of this density without a device helping her.

Archer takes a left down a hallway, walking for what feels like forever. If he didn’t know any better, he would think he would think this is a modern-day Cedar Forest.

“Gil!”

Archer stops. There’s only two people on earth allowed to call him by that nickname…. slowly turning around, it is as he thought.

Long brown hair, eyes the color of the trees in the Cedar Forest.

His Master, his mage.

“Woman...” Gilgamesh, takes a few steps toward Hakuno, before Hakuno runs up to meet him.

“Thanks gods I found you!” Hakuno exclaims, grabbing Archers hand. “W-We have to get out of here! It’s Morgan le Fay! She’s the one who’s behind this whole mess! She summoned that Assassin, and the Rider!”

Morgan le Fay? That name sounds slightly familiar….

Oh well, he can worry about that later. Perhaps the half-baked king that Hakuno summoned, would know who exactly that is.

“Slow down.” Archer commands. “How did you find me?”

“I sensed you.” Hakuno confesses. “Um..Gil..” Gilgamesh finds himself being led along by his former Master.

“Hm? How did you manage to sense me, through this mist? It is hard for even me, to sense anything besides what is ahead of me.”

“I would know your mana from anywhere.”

Of course, she would.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about, while we get out of here.”

“It can wait, until we’re back in Chaldea. You owe me for this, Hakuno. Did you know the useless goddess is here?”

“No, I want to talk to you about this, while no one else is around, while we’re free of enemies.”

Oh?

“I suppose I will hear you out. It is the duty of a king to hear out the complaints of his subjects.”

“Contract with me.” Hakuno mutters.

“What?” There’s no way he heard that right.

“Contract with me.” Hakuno says again. “All of this has made me realize, that I need someone who can work together with me. Someone who is strong.”

“You are contracted to the boy.” Archer reminds Hakuno.

“I will break my contract with him. Give him to Gudako, it’s not like he will be away from me.”

“Hakuno…” Archer begins. Something isn’t right here…He’ll test how true her words are.

“How do you plan to break my contract with, Gudako?”

Suddenly Hakuno stops, digging around her pocket for a moment, before pulling out a small knife. At first glance, Archer might have mistaken it as a pocket knife.

“I found this.” Hakuno holds the knife up. “Morgan claimed that it could break contracts. She was going to use it on me, to break my contract with Archer, before she heard you all break in.”

“That seems to good to be true, Master.”

“It’s worth a shot, right?” Hakuno gives Gilgamesh a smile. “I’ve thought a lot about this. More than you know.” Hakuno whispers. “I promise I’ll just lightly touch you. Even if it doesn’t work, it shouldn’t hurt you.”

“Are you one-hundred percent sure about this?” Archer questions. “There is no going back, if you do this. Gudako may see you as an enemy.”

Hakuno shakes her head. “I don’t care about that. I just want my servant back. It can be as it was on the Far Side. You would like that right?”

Gilgamesh says nothing, but brings his body closer to Hakuno’s so there is nothing but an inch separating them.

Hakuno stares into those red eyes for a moment, swallowing she raises the knife, focusing her mana into it, before as gently as can, touching it onto Gilgamesh’s chest.

Hakuno’s sighs loudly. So, Morgan has been hiding in Avalon all of this time?! From what the mage told her, she can freely go in-between Avalon, and the real world, unlike Merlin who is permanently trapped there.

Hakuno once again, tries to turn the door handle nothing. Dammit.

Hakuno heard a loud crash, before Morgan le Fay told her that she would “Be right back, to stay there and relax.” She claimed she would bring back another present.

Hakuno groans. As if she needed anymore of those.

Hakuno kicks the door, nothing.

“Why do I have the worst luck in the world?!” Hakuno exclaims, her eye screwing shut.

Pain. A sharp pain hit her, as if she’s just been hit by a truck.

Fire, it feels like fire is eating up her whole body. He knees hit the floor. Hakuno slowly opens her eyes, her command seals disappearing.

What in the hell?! She didn’t break her contract with Archer!

Grabbing her wrist, Hakuno watches a new set of command seals form on her hand. Just as they were on the Moon Cell.

Hakuno holds up her left hand.

“W-What?”

Gold dust fills the room, follow by a servant materializing. A servant that she knows all too well.

“G-Gil?!”

The crimson snake eyes stare at her for a moment, before another presence can be felt.

“I have brought you, someone that you have longed for much too long. Your servant.” Morgan leans down next to Hakuno’s ear.

“Do you see how much; I care for you my daughter?”

“What shall we do, Master?” Hakuno’s heart beats erratically at his voice. “Shall I go eradicate the unwanted guests?”

….This can’t be happening.


	11. Sayonara

Nungal stops, in the middle of running, a sharp pain courses through his body.

Like a window breaking. He can feel that his contract has been broken.

No, no no, this can’t be happening, his brown eyes widen,

Gone. His contract with his mother is gone.

He brings a hand up to his face, attempting to control his breathing.

Somethings happened to Hakuno. Both his Master, and his mother.

Scenario one: his mother was killed by his siblings Master, before him, or his fathers could make it.

Nungal sucks in a breath. Alright, now for scenario two.

…Shit, his mind can’t get past the first scenario much less think of a second one!

Enkidu stops running for a moment, turning around to meet Nungal’s hazel eyes.

“Nungal..?”

Gone. Everything is gone again. His mother, his kingdom, and he has his siblings attempting to kill him, at every turn on top of everything else!

“What is the problem?!” Caster Gilgamesh hisses, “We must hurry. We do not have time to dally, kid!”

His fathers voice breaks him from his own head. “M-My contract!” the young king utters, meeting his fathers crimson eyes.

“What about it?” Caster asks through his pants, catching his breath.

“It’s gone, father.”

The clay beings’ eyes widen, as Caster raises a brow. “Then we must hurry.” The mage king mutters, “How long can you stay in physical form, without a Master?”

“Two days.”

A curse from both the clay and his father.

_Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone._ That word keeps repeating itself over and over again, in his head.

Breathing. It’s getting harder to breathe.

Caster watches as those brown eyes of the Archer’s widen, the boys hand goes to his chest.

Panicking. The kid is panicking.

“Nungal,” Caster calls his name, those eyes flicker to him. Good he’s listening. “We can figure out what do about your contract, once we find our mage.”

Find Hakuno? His father believes that Hakuno is alive?

“You are not giving your Master enough credit.” Caster crosses his arms, “She is stronger than you give her credit for.”

“My friend is right,” Enkidu joins in. “I highly doubt that Hakuno is dead.” Enkidu’s hand touches his shoulder, “Now is not the time to panic, Nungal.” The being mummers, “The more time we waste here, we risk actually losing your Master.”

Nodding his head, Nungal stands up, running a hand through his golden hair. “Right. I will head on ahead, while you both follow me.”

Scoffing, Caster Gilgamesh’s eyes meet Nungal’s. “Ah, now you wish to act like a king?”

Giving his Caster father a smirk, he response with no hesitation in his voice, “I am a king too, just as you are. I have my own pride too.”

A laugh can be heard from the mage kings clay friend, as he follows the young king, further into the building.

“I shall return momentarily.” Archer Gilgamesh presses his lips to the female mage, his red eyes flashing towards the door.

“I’m going with you!” Hakuno exclaims, standing up.

“No.” Gilgamesh quickly replies, meeting Hakunos brown iris. “You are going to remain here.”

Her eyes widen. Is he crazy?! Stay here? With a woman who claims to be her ancestor, and these servants who while they seem nice enough, want to kill his Caster self, and Nungal?!

Absolutely not.

“We can’t stay here!”

“I beg to differ.” Gilgamesh coolly replies, “I am contracted with you again, as it should have been a long time ago. We may go anywhere we choose, after we deal with the Chaldeans.”

“Deal with them?” Hakuno glances at her newly acquired command seals, “Do you hear yourself Gil? Let’s just go home. I’m worried about Nungal lets g-“

Lips against hers once more. Demanding as ever. Perhaps it’s her imagination but was that kiss, a bit apologetic as well?

“I believe allying with that woman is the best course of action,” Gilgamesh mummers, “For now.”

“I disagree.”

“You trust me do you not?” Gilgamesh asks, placing a hand on his Master’s shoulder.

Hakuno sighs, she doesn’t like where this is going. At all.

“Of course, I trust you Gil.” Hakuno says honesty present in her voice, “But I don’t believe we need to stay here. With Morgan Le Fay.”

“That woman claims that she has a way to return us to Uruk.” Gilgamesh takes a step towards the door, “I will ally with her, until she provides us a way to return to our home. Since we are not working with Chaldea anymore, we need a way to rayshift do we not?”

“We could just meet up with Nungal, with everyone else.” Hakuno whispers, to which Gilgamesh scoffs.

“I am bored of Chaldea.” The Archer simply states, opening the door. “As I’ve said, I will return once I’ve taken care of this chore, then we shall discuss this more.”

Before Hakuno can argue with the demi-god king, the door slams shut.

“Gilgamesh!” Hakuno exclaims, running up to the door jiggling the door handle.

Damn, it’s locked from the outside again.

“GILGAMESH!” Hakuno yells, kicking the door. Damn him.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrap around Hakuno’s body, causing her body to freeze.

That familiar voice rings in her ears, that sickly sweet voice of the female male who orchestrated this whole mess.

Morgan Le Fay.

“Are you happy, my child?” The older female mage, turns Hakunos body around before hugging her once more.

“Morgan..” Hakuno mutters, meeting those dark green eyes of the older female mage.

“Everything can be as you will it, Hakuno.” Morgan whispers, holding Hakuno’s body close. “You are stronger, than you believe.”

Drowsy.

She feels so sleepy, what did Morgan do to her?! All she did was hug her!

“M-Morgan…!” Hakuno calls out, damn it’s getting hard to talk. Her brown eyes closing, as she continues to repeat Morgans name over and over again.

Damn. Did she use a sleeping drug on her? Perhaps a spell? That has to be it. That’s the only way her mind can comprehend, what’s happening.

“I will take you to your new home.” Morgan promises, “Where you can be with both your king, and your new family. There is no reason why we cannot co-exist.”

“New home?” Hakuno wants to ask so many questions, about what’s really going on here. Why does Morgan Le Fay want her this much. If she’s _really_ the mages descendant.

For now, all her body can do is fall against Morgans body, her consciousness fading, as she hears the mage who betrayed her sibling, her king, utter the words, “I love you, Hakuno.”

Nungal stalks the hallways of the apartment complex, honestly the deeper the trio of himself, his Caster father, and his uncle go into this building, the more it seems like a maze.

“Gods,” Nungal starts, “How can anyone find their way around in this place?!”

“I think the point is for us to lose our way here.” Enkidu mummers, the being’s eyes scanning the area.

“Do you think, your Archer self, got lost as well, father?” Nungal asks, looking back at Caster Gilgamesh.

“I would not surprise me.” Caster simply states, “My younger self is foolish, and he isn’t thinking straight. He should have stuck with us, instead of going off on his own.”

“But yet my friend,” Enkidu smiles in the direction of Gilgamesh, “You did not stop him.”

The mage king shrugs. “I can only stand to be in his presence for so long. Surely you understand, my friend.”

Nungal chuckles to himself a bit, honestly things haven’t changed a bit from when he was a young adult, living in Uruk.

“What is so funny kid?” Caster Gilgamesh shoots a slight glare, at the young king.

“Nothing, nothing.” Nungal assures his father. “I was just thinking how weird it must be, to see your younger self in front of you, that’s all.”

“You would have some complaints too, if you saw your past staring you in the face, twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week.” Gilgamesh argues, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“Fortunately for me, I don’t remember my childhood, or my past really. I only remember being trained by you, about how to rule as a king. I was a nearly a grown man by then.”

“Oh?” Caster turns a corner, following Nungal. “I myself don’t remember my-“

A hand on his chest, his crimson eyes, meet Enkidu’s gaze.

“Nungal, stop.” Enkidu whispers, as they look around the area, noticing white mist, slowly filling up the hallway with its presence.

“What is the matter?” Nungal’s brown eyes too scan the hallway, taking a step back as he too, notices the white mist.

“….This is the same mist that was in London.” Caster observes, summoning his tome.

Nungal’s eyes widen, “That would mean…”

“Got you!” Enkidu turns around quickly, before lunging their chains outward, earning a grunt from the would-be attacker.

Nungal takes a step forward, to see just who Enkidu caught with his chains, before he stops.

….That mana. Another servant.

There’s only one person who can putt off that much mana.

His Archer father.

As the young king watches as Enkidu behind down, next to the short haired attacker, reaching out to remove their face mask, he backs up once more making sure that both Enkidu, and Caster Gilgamesh are both distracted, before taking off.

He has to make sure his Archer father is okay. If any of siblings were to hurt him, as they hurt his mother….

He’s not sure what he would do honestly, and that thought scares him.

Shaking his head, Nungal picks up his pace running through the halls, for who knows how long.

Closer, he thinks to himself. The mana he sensed is getting stronger, the closer he gets to Archer Gilgamesh.

Part of him hopes that maybe, just maybe, Archer has found Hakuno, and this is all just a big misunderstanding.

….He doesn’t want to go back to the Throne of Heroes. He wants to stay here, with his mother, his two fathers, in Chaldea, with the other Master. Go on adventures, and eat good food.

Like old times.

Stopping for a moment, in order to catch his breath, the blond king leans up against a nearby wall.

This is the most running around he’s done in a _long_ time. He almost misses his advisors doing all of his chores for him, while he just sits on the throne, and barks out orders.

Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he pushes himself off the wall, looking to the right.

That’s when he notices him. His Archer father, meandering directly towards him.       

“King Gilgamesh!” Nungal waves, as he jogs towards Archer.

“…Boy.” Archer Gilgamesh’s eyes scan the younger Archer.

Maybe it’s just Nungal’s imagination, but could it be that Gilgamesh looks…bored?

“I lost my contract.” Nungal confesses, crossing his arms. “Have you found Hakuno, yet Archer? I am worried for my Master.”

Gilgamesh ignores his question, instead saying “Leave.”

Nungal raises an eyebrow. “Leave? We can’t leave yet! We still haven’t found Hakuno, are you craz-“

Something hits him. Hard. So hard that it takes the air from his lungs.

Stumbling backwards, Nungal’s eyes flash towards Gilgamesh, the sword in his hand is unmistakable.

He must have hit him with the hilt of his sword. The younger Archer, struggles to stand up to straight, glaring at his Archer father.

“What is your problem?!” Nungal exclaims, summoning his twin swords.

“You are not even fit to be a servant, much less a king.” Archer Gilgamesh moves closer to his would-be son. “Do you know why you lost your contract?”

“I don’t wish to fight you, king Gilgamesh.” Nungal says, as he prepares himself mentally for an obvious encounter, there’s no time to make his bow, and even if he did, there’s no way Enki would be able to get a clear shot on him.

Gilgamesh doesn’t seem to hear Nungal’s words, as small portals surround the fake king of Uruk.

_Shit, shit shit!_ Nungal thinks to himself, looking for a way out of this mess. If he stays in this one spot, he’s going to become a skewer, before he’s able to even make a contract with Gudako.

“I stole your Master away.” Gilgamesh simply states as weapons descend on Nungal.

There. Quick, and easy. The kid didn’t stand a chance. The kid’s mana is slowly dwindling each second that he’s away from his Master.

As the smoke clears, from the arsenal of weapons that were thrown at the boy, Gilgamesh takes a step forward, frowning at what he sees.

Larger golden portals surround Nungal, and what’s more, the kid is still standing, without so much as a scratch on him.

Laughing a bit Nungal begins, “Are you surprised? I have access to your gates too, _Abum_.”

Nungal sucks in a breath, he can’t use too much of his mana, or he’ll disappear soon. If what his father is saying is true, and he did steal away Hakuno’s command spells, then something is off here.

Hakuno, his mother, would never allow that to happen intentionally. There is more at play here.

Perhaps it’s his siblings Master at work.

Then the only way to get through to Gilgamesh, is through force. He begins to rush forward, in order to gain momentum. As long as he keeps his own gates open, the sword Gilgamesh will fire, will just return to the vault.

“You little..!” Gilgamesh begins to fire more weapons, spears, sword, knives, at mach speed.

Sure enough, Nungal’s own portals are sending his fathers weapons, back where the came from.

“You aren’t thinking clearly father!” Nungal leaps forward, both swords in his hand ready to strike. “What would Hakuno think about this?!”

Suddenly, something wraps around his arm, dragging him down to the cold ground.

Nungal’s eyes look over at his right arm. A chain is wrapped tightly around his forearm.

….He knows all too well what this trick is, and the situation he finds himself in.

The Chains of Heaven. Meant to bind those with divinity. The more one struggles, the tighter the chains get.

Damn it all.

“It would seem that you were indeed not lying about your divinity.” Gilgamesh mummers, as he points his sword directly at the boy.

“You can’t be serious about this, Gilgamesh!” Nungal hisses, as another part of his fathers chain wraps around his left arm, effectively pinning him to the ground.

“I am doing what is best for my Master, and myself. It would be wise for you to return to the Throne of Heroes, and forget this ever happened.”

“What are you-“ Steel hits his face. Cold and sharp.

…Why can he only see out of one eye now?

Something sticky runs down his right cheek.

Don’t tell him…

“But, I suspect that you will form a contract with my former contractor.” Nungal resists the urge to scream, as he feels the chains loosen around him.

“So, I have decided to leave you with a parting gift so to speak. Do. Not. Follow. Us.”

Nungal hears footsteps getting closer, with his one good eye, he looks up only to find that his Archer father has disappeared, leaving gold dust in his wake.

“Nungal!” A female’s voice calls, causing him to bring a hand over his still open wound, turning around he sees just who is calling his name.

The female Master of Chaldea, and his Caster father.

“You’re bleeding!” Gudako rushes over to Nungal, holding his right hand.

“What happened kid?” Caster questions, “My friend, and the useless goddess already left to Chaldea. Your twin ran off, and the Rider was called back to his Master, by force.”

“I-It’s your Archer self!” Nungal states, as he stands up with the help of Gudako. “He stole Hakuno away. It seems he is allying with my siblings Master; he took my eye.”

Caster makes a frustrated sound. “The idiot! Does he think of nothing but himself?!”

“Your contract is gone?” Gudako asks softly, to which Nungal nods his head.

“….Would you like to make a contract with me? Your stats might go down but….”

“That’s fine.” Nungal quickly replies, “I do not wish to leave from here. Archer owes me a rematch.”

Gudako smiles at Nungal, “As soon as we return, I will contract with you.” She promises.

“Let us return to the rayshift point. The inventor can only hold open the connection for so long.” Caster explains, leading the way back to the entrance.

As Caster listens to Gudako and Nungal go back and forth about his wound, he begins to ponder the situation.

Once the doctor passed away, or rather erased himself from history. The doctor left behind his laptop, which he quickly stole away. With the help of Hakuno, he managed to break into his computer, leaving him a wealth of information about servants, about singularities, about different staff members. A direct line into the mage associations information about past mages of influence.

Including one Hakuno Kishinami. Once the now one-eyed Archer appeared, it gave him the opportunity to dig deeper into those files.

There was nothing of note that he didn’t already know, except one thing.

She has two magical crests. One a normal family crest handed to her, through the Kishinami line.

The other?

From her mother, who happened to be a direct descendant of one Morgan Le Fay.

It’s just a hunch of his, but the more research he did on the female mage, the more evidence he found that Morgan Le Fay is not dead. She never died. The mage association believes, that she’s hiding in the land of the Faerie.

And the crest from the mage, according to the doctor’s notes has some sort of security system in place. To will hurt anyone who isn’t of the direct line of mages linked to the crest.

If Morgan Le Fay can leave the land of Faerie’s freely, then it can be easily believable that she would seek out her only living family.

Certain Saber’s and knights have a lot of explaining to do, once they return to Chaldea.  

He’ll get to the bottom of this, even if it sends him back to the Throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! A little update: I created a discord, so that we can talk to each other more directly. So far, it's been pretty chill. Everyone is super friendly, and kind! 
> 
> We talk about Fate mostly, but come hang out if you want: https://discord.gg/jcPvkGW


	12. Cut To The Chase

“I look like a fucking pirate.” Nungal complains, giving his Caster father a glance, watching him turn on a small black laptop.

“Hold still.” Da Vinci orders, as she tightens the small band around the Archer’s ear. “I must apologize,” Da Vinci mummers, “But there is not much I can do to make this comfortable for you, as I cannot take off the curse from your eye.”

Nungal shrugs. “Even if you could Caster, I would not want you to.”

The inventor shakes her head, returning to her seat. “You are stubborn. You should let another Caster take a look at your injury. Just because I cannot lift the curse from your eye, doesn’t mean another Caster can’t. Surly Merlin, or even Helena could.”

A snort from Caster Gilgamesh. “You expect Grand Caster to not laze around for a moment? Those are some high expectations you have there, inventor.”

Sighing, Da Vinci looks over at Gilgamesh, who is typing furiously away at his stolen laptop.

“You really shouldn’t be going through Doctor Romani’s laptop.”

“What? Is Solomon going to come back from the dead, and complain to me about it?”

“Solomon?” Nungal asks, “Who is Solomon?”

“King Gilgamesh…” Da Vinci starts, only to be cut off by the mage king.

“If you must know inventor, I am going through his files on Hakuno.”

“Kishinami?” Da Vinci scoots her chair closer to Gilgamesh, reading over the file that he has up, on the screen.

Two magic crests…. abnormal magical circuits…which would cause symptoms liken to Amnesia Syndrome, and lineage dating back to Morgan Le Fay.

Pages upon pages, of data on the female mage.

….If Romani was here right now, she would scold him for keeping all of this hidden from everyone, including Hakuno herself.

“Do you see now?” Gilgamesh asks, closing the laptop. “I believe that Morgan Le Fay is the cause of this irritating situation.”

…. Is it just Nungal’s imagination, or did his father look at him, as he uttered those words?

“Morgan le Fay?” Da Vinci mummers, heading back to her own work station, quickly typing on her own computer.

“Morgan le Fay: the older sister of Arthur Pendragon. One who is said to be equal with Merlin, in terms of power. She inherited supernatural blood, that was thought to die off with King Uther. She also inherited from King Uther, a primeval curse that is from the British Isles. It takes the form of blackened magical energy.” Da Vinci continues to scan her computer screen, “There is no record of her ever dying.”

“Exactly.” Caster Gilgamesh stands up, “And Hakuno is her only living relative What person wouldn’t seek out, their last living person that carries their blood?”

“I am more concerned with this curse, that Morgan le Fay has. I am worried it may have passed to Hakuno. Romani never finished his examination of Hakuno.”

“Which is why I must retrieve her.” Caster glances at Nungal, “With the help of the kid, and the knights.”

“The knights?!” Nungal exclaims, “Father, you can’t be serious!”

“This is their leaders relative causing this mess.” Caster explains, “We are dragging Arthur with us, kicking and screaming if we must.”

“I don’t like this.” Nungal hisses, “He will not work with us!”

“It is your failing as a servant, that allowed Hakuno to be taken away in the first place.” Caster reminds the young king. “Your inexperience as a king shows. To begin making up for your failings, you may go ask their mage for help.”

“Mage?”

“Merlin is his true name. Explain who you are, explain the situation. Drag him out of his room if you have to.” Caster waves his hand dismissively. “Check on your Master, while you’re at it.”

Nungal frowns, turning away from Gilgamesh.

“I’m not a child.” He mummers, as he walks out into the hallway.

“Oh!” A voice calls out, “Nungal, I was just looking for you!”

Bright orange hair. A little shorter than his mother, but with it seems that his temporary Master is always smiling, always positive.

“Master.”

“Are you alright? I was worried about how you were feeling! A lot of servants take a few days, to adjust to the mana flow in Chaldea. You were getting mana from Hakuno after all, so it must be a little hard to adjust.”

Hard to adjust? What kind of weak servants has she been summoning? This girl is just as hopeless as his mother.

“Aside from the slight stinging above my eye, I am fine.” Nungal mummers, “I thank you for worrying about me.”

His Master’s eyes widen. Did she…..really get thanked….by this Archer who is supposed to be Gilgamesh’s son?

This can’t be right.

“Wow, you’re so nice, Nungal. I was expecting you to be like Gilgamesh.”

Weak laughter fills the hallway. “Like Gilgamesh huh…?” Nungal whispers.

“Hm?” Gudako meets those brown eyes of her new servant.

“Nothing.” Nungal grins, “Anywho, it seems I have to round up a mage by the name of Merlin. Do you know where I could find him?”

“Merlin?” Gudako asks, “What do you need Merlin for?”

“Something about needing Merlin, Arthur, and his knights to assist us, with resolving this situation with Hakuno.”

“Hmmm. So, you want Arthur and his knights to help us?” Gudako ponders for a moment, before continuing. “Well, I suppose we could use the extra help, with us being down Archer Gilgamesh… But, you and Arthur don’t get along well do you?”

“I’ll convince him.” Nungal assures Gudako, patting her shoulder lightly.

“Fighting isn’t allowed in Chaldea.” Gudako reminds Nungal. “I don’t want your spirit origin to disappear.”

“Relax Master. I promise I won’t do anything reckless.”

“Somehow, I don’t believe that.” Gudako says sighing, “Regardless, Merlin’s room is all the way down at the end of the hallway, to your right. Good luck. If you need help, just call me, and I’ll be there.”

Nodding his head, Nungal begins to make his way down the hallway. “Thank you Master!”

Now, to convince this Mage and his shitty king to join them. Easy. Simple. Nothing to it.

Like his father said, he’ll drag the mage and his king kicking and screaming with them if he must.

This is all their fault after all.

* * *

 

Hakuno Kishinami opens her eyes, looking around for a moment.

Blue and gold everywhere. Animal skins litter the bed that she is laying on.

Where in the world is she…? If she didn’t know any better, she would think that she is in Archer’s room, back in Chaldea.

Though, blue isn’t exactly Gilgamesh’s favorite color.

The last thing she remembers, is falling asleep in that woman’s arms.

Morgan le Fay. The mage that claims that she is her ancestor. Her only living family.

Bringing a hand up to her face, Hakuno manages to slide of the rather large bed. This is all a big headache. What’s more is that something is wrong with Archer.

There’s no way he would side with Morgan normally.

They need to get back to Chaldea, they need to regroup with Gudako, and figure out a way to defeat Morgan.

She’s also worried about Ur-Nungal. As an Archer he _should_ have independent action. She has no idea what rank it is, or how long he can stay in physical form without a Master.

All the more reason they should return to Chaldea.

“Mother?” A soft voice calls.

Hakuno eyes drift to the slowly opening door, as a short blond haired, brown eyed boy enters the room, his eyes lighting up upon seeing Hakuno.

“It is you!” The teenager rushes over to Hakuno, pulling her in for a hug.

“Aea said that you were in your younger form, but I wasn’t expecting to see you as a young adult!”

“Um…” Hakuno fights against the hug, “I think you may have the wrong person…”

“Hm?” The boy pulls back, meeting her gaze. “You _are_ Hakuno Kishinami are you not?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Then you are my mother! You might not remember right now, but I’m more than glad to help you recover your memories. My name is Eluti. I am of the Saber class right now but….”

Eluti. Right. Hakuno sighs inwardly, these kids keep multiplying. How is she going to keep all of these names straight? Ur-Nungal and Aea who are twins. Kashid, who apparently has a twin brother she has yet to meet, name Ludari. Akiya, who mentioned he was the youngest child of the bunch, and now Eluti.

“Nice to meet you, Eluti. I really think you have me confused with someone else… I’m nobodies’ mother.”

The Saber frowns. “Aea did say you were having problems with your memory… I didn’t think it was this bad… Maybe Appa can help you too! He remembers for sure!”

Appa? Who in the hell is Appa?

“Appa?”

“Oh, sorry. Gilgamesh. The one Master brought with you! Our real father.” Eluti clarifies.

Master? “So, Morgan le Fay summoned you too?” To which Eluti nods his head.

“She summoned all of us, but Nungal. I hear you summoned big brother.”

“Something like that..” Hakuno whispers.

“Well, don’t worry! We got you away from big brother, and Caster. We will keep you safe here in Uruk! This your home too! All we have to do is eliminate Camelot, and we will finally be safe.”

….What? Camelot?

No, no no.

“It was nice to see you again, mother! I have to go now, and check on our troops, but I will see you later tonight!” Eluti promises, before sneaking out the way he entered.

“Camelot…?”

If Camelot, and Uruk are indeed in the same vicinity, then this is the makings of another singularity.

Dammit.

“Hakuno.” A familiar voice greets her.

Looking up, she sees her servant as clear as day. Golden hair, dark red eyes.

This is indeed her servant. Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes.

“We need to talk, Gil.” Hakuno tells him, as Gilgamesh closes the door behind him.

“That wench claimed that she would bring us to Uruk. She never said that she would be bringing us to the kids Uruk.” Gilgamesh complains, as he moves closer to Hakuno.

More questions. By “kid” he must mean Ur-Nungal.

….That would explain the different colors sounding the room.

“I have my own complains too! Why would you side with her?! With Morgan?! We need to get back to Chaldea, and talk to-“

Lips on hers. Demanding, and rough. Before she knows it, her arms are around his back.

Breaking for air, just for a moment, her Archer mummers in a tone so low, that she can barely even hear him.

“This all for your sake, woman.” His red eyes scan her face, as if he was attempting to get a read on her very soul. “I am basically being held hostage here. I do not like this as much as you. I had to explain our situation to that kid’s court. I tire of playing king.”

“Held hostage?” Gil, you need to tell me what exactly is going on here.”

“You trust me, yes?” Gilgamesh asks, holding his Master close to his person.

“Of course, I do.”

“Then all you need to know; is I am doing this in order to keep you safe. Uruk is the best place for you, I keep telling you that, but you are stubborn.”

Her? Stubborn? Coming from the king of stubbornness himself.

“Gil-“

“The situation here is….not paradise.” The arrogant king confesses, grabbing Hakuno by the hand, leading her to the bed. “Camelot is in the distance. From what I was told from the Assassin, they’ve been at war with Camelot for the past six months. With the kid gone, they have no leadership, other than that witch, which is…irritating.”

“Gilgamesh, this is a singularity at this point.” Hakuno finds herself, laying her head on the kings’ chest, her body against the soft fabric. “We need to find a way to correct this mess.”

Archer groans. “Hakuno. Allow me to rest, and indulge in you for a moment. I have been playing king for the past few hours, while you were napping away, without a care in the world. You are safe yes? No one will hurt you here. Relax.”

Relax? How can he be so carefree, at a time like this?! Hakuno raises her head, to argue with Gilgamesh more, but frowns when she realizes his eyes are already closed.

Damn him. Using the “I’m sleepy” tactic, in order to not answer any questions.

Where is Morgan anyway…? Glancing over at Gilgamesh, who is now wrapping his arms around her waist, effectively preventing her from moving.

Sighing Hakuno runs one hand, though Archer’s soft locks. When he wakes up, she’s going to attempt to locate Morgan, and finally get some answers.

* * *

 

“No.” The white-haired mage simply states, attempting to close his bedroom door.

“What do you mean “no?!” Listen asshole, I am King Ur-Nungal, third king of Uruk! You served my father, Gilgamesh, once before! Which makes you my mage by default!”

“And remind me again, why King Gilgamesh couldn’t come to ask me for help, himself?” Merlin asks, leaning up against his doorpost.

“Because!” Nungal exclaims, “He is busy doing research with that inventor, about Morgan le Fay! The one who is causing all of this!”

The Grand Caster’s body freezes up upon hearing that name.

“No. Absolutely not.” Merlin argues, stepping back inside of his room, “Sorry one-eye, I already had my fill of that woman. She is all yours, King Ur-Nungal.”

“Coward!” Nungal yells out.

“What is going on here?”

Now it’s Nungal’s turn to freeze up. That sickly sweet voice.

“Knight..” Nungal turns around. Sure enough, it’s the blond haired, green-eyed knight, from the previous Holy Grail War, he fought in before.

Arthur Pendragon.

“Ah good,” Merlin sighs a sigh of relief. “My king, this barbarian here, is claiming that your dear sister is out causing trouble again.”

“What are you talking about, Merlin?” Arthur asks, shifting his gaze from the mage, to Nungal, noticing the eyepatch on his right eye. “More importantly, what in the hell happened to you?”

Ignoring the knights question, Nungal instead begins to argue, “Your psycho sister, has kidnapped my Master, and has somehow talked my father, into joining her!” Nungal explains, crossing his arms.

Arthur raises an eyebrow, “My sister? Morgan? She’s alive..?”

“Very much so!” Nungal counters, “And she’s as crazy as ever! Look, as much as I don’t want to ask you, I need yours and this shitty mage’s help. You know Morgan better than myself, or my Caster father ever could.”

“Whatever is going on, between your father, and Morgan is not our problem.” Meriln mutters.

“Oh? Not even when Hakuno is Morgan le Fay’s descendent?”

“What?!” Both Arthur, and Merlin say in unison.

“So now I have your attention, do I?” Running a hand through his hair, he continues, “You can go see the documents for yourself. My father has them.”

Arthur and Merlin exchange a glance. “Then that would mean…”

“Yes.” Merlin sighs, stepping out of his room. “That Hakuno is somewhat related to you, my king.”  

“Damn.” Arthur whispers, “For now, I suppose that we must work together, if only to bring Hakuno back, and get clear answers about her linage.”

“Why?” Nungal scoffs, “So you can attempt to sleep with her?”

“You are pushing it Archer…” Arthur warns. "I would do no such thing."

“Well, whatever.” Nungal shrugs, leading the way back to the command room, “Shall we go see what Gudako, and the rest of the team is working on now?”


	13. The Healing Touch

“Hakuno.” The King or Uruk, shakes his Master awake.

“…Hm?” Sleepily, Hakuno Kishinami sits up, rubbing her eyes.

“For all of that talk, of you not being tired, you instantly fell asleep, as soon as I was by your side.” Gilgamesh teases, leaning against Hakuno.

Yawning Hakuno takes a glance outside. Sunset.

They slept the whole afternoon then.

“Those kids are probably looking for you.” 

A curse falls from the Archers lips. “I forgot about those…things.”

“They’re not things.” Hakuno reminds Gilgamesh, “They’re people, apparently your children from the sound of things.”

“They’re no children of mine.” Gilgamesh quickly replies.

“They look just like you.”

“Cease your nonsense woman.” Gilgamesh warns, “I know what is mine, and these children aren’t mine.”

“They keep calling me “mother” Gil.” Hakuno tells Gilgamesh, her brown eyes locking with his. “I-It’s honestly making me uncomfortable.”

Gilgamesh presses his lips to Hakuno’s for just a moment, before sliding out of bed, running a hand through his hair.

“That is…well, they could be confusing you with someone else.”

“That thought crossed my mind too..” Hakuno confesses. “Until the Saber…” Damn, what was his name? “Uh, Eluti, met with me, right before you came to check on me. He sounded so sure that I was his mother…”

Another curse. “There is one possibility that I have considered.”

“Which is?”

“That you are the reincarnation of someone.” Gilgamesh shrugs, “Though, I find that to be impossible. As I told you on the Moon Cell Hakuno, you are you. I do not like that thought at all.”

Truth be told, Hakuno doesn’t like the thought that she might be a reincarnation of someone she’s never met before either.

“Neither do I. I suppose we can worry about that situation later, but maybe could you please tell them to call me by my name?”

To which Gilgamesh simply nods his head.

“…I sense that woman.” Gilgamesh mutters, opening the door to his chambers slightly. “She will probably be looking for you, Master.”

“I don’t like her.” Hakuno whispers.

“I would hope not! This is why I don’t like mages. Those mongrels are all the same.” Gilgamesh complains, stepping out into the hallway.

“I-I need to talk to her though.”

“Absolutely not.” Those red eyes lock onto her. “Have you forgotten, that you are the one, that witch truly wants? It is not those kids, it is not that child who stole my contract to you, or even I. It is _you_ Hakuno.” Gilgamesh explains. “For some reason, you tend to attract the worst types of trouble.”

Biting her lip, Hakuno glances out into the hallway, half expecting Morgan le Fay to pop out of nowhere, like Merlin seems to be able to do.

“That’s what I’m confused about Gil. She says that I am related to her, but I have no memory of my family, or what my life was like before I woke up on the Moon Cell.”

“There must be some way to verify her claims then.” Gilgamesh states, beginning to walk ahead, through the dimly lit hallways, of his former palace.

“That’s what I was thinking.” Hakuno replies, running after her servant.

“….As much as I do not like this, then I must allow you to talk with that witch.” Gilgamesh grumbles, looking back at Hakuno. “However, I will be there to moderate your interactions with her. I do not trust her Hakuno, she _will_ take advantage of you, if you are left alone with her.”

“Moderate” her conversations with Morgan? She can see how that would be helpful, however…

“I think she’ll be less likely to talk with me fully, if you’re there Gil.”

The King of Heroes stops in his tracks, does she not realize what she just said? What she has just inadvertently asked him?

“I am not leaving you alone with her.”

“It’ll be fine.” Hakuno says to her servant, causing him to send a glare her way.

“Seriously.” Hakuno continues, “I can take care of myself.”

Gilgamesh moves closer to his foolish Master, grabbing her wrist, pulling her against his chest. “Do you not understand what she has done to me?” He whispers, those eyes scanning her face.

“No.” Hakuno replies, “I honestly don’t understand, because you aren’t telling me Gilgamesh.”

“I will tell you, when I myself, am able to get a handle on things here in this Uruk. Hakuno, that kid has ruined many things that I must fix.”

“What is exactly wrong?” It’s true, that she hasn’t had a chance to take good look around Uruk.

“For starters there is-“Immediately pulling Hakuno behind him, his eyes darken upon seeing the woman, no the witch that is sauntering towards him.

“Witch.” Gilgamesh hisses, those red eyes staring down the long blonde hair woman, whose eyes are as cold as a winter day.

“Ah.” The sound of her voice sends a shiver up Hakuno’s spine. “I am happy that you are awake, Hakuno.” Morgan le Fay begins, completely ignoring the king in front of her.

Hakuno can barely keep the distain from being apparent on her face, as Morgan moves closer to her.

_Be civil._ She thinks to herself. Perhaps she has been hanging around Caster Gilgamesh for a little too long. His hesitation to fight is rubbing off onto her.

The goal here isn’t to fight Morgan. Well, at least not yet. For now, she reminds herself, as she watches her servant argue with the mage, is to get information. To wrap her head around, whatever goal Morgan might have. To understand how she was summoned here.

And why in the world she is so interested in her.

“It’s okay.” Hakuno whispers to Gilgamesh, earning her a slight glare.

“You are lucky Hakuno,” Morgan begins, “It’s not every day that you have someone who is so protective over you.”

Hakuno nods her head in agreement. “Yes. I am thankful for everything Gilgamesh has done for me.”

“Oh?” Gilgamesh raises an eyebrow.

“Then perhaps you can tell me more about your time with the king here.” Morgan smiles, at the young mage.

Whew. Good, it seems that Morgan wishes to speak with her too.

Hakuno shares a glance with Gilgamesh, before responding. He’s not going to like this but, she really doesn’t have a choice at this point.

There is something deeper going on here, and she can’t just sit inside that palace and be complacent, while Gilgamesh intends to side with this woman, who they barely know.

“Actually, I was just talking to Gilgamesh, about attempting to find you. I’m glad that you showed up, it saved us the trouble of trying to find you.”

A slight smile appears on Morgan’s face, as she holds out her right hand.

Without missing a beat, Hakuno takes her hand.

Time to get to the bottom of this nightmare.

“So,” Da Vinci turns to face both the Caster king, and the King of Knights, “As you can see, this situation is more dangerous than originally believed.”

Scanning the computer screen in front of him, the knight turns to face Caster Gilgamesh.

“How did you manage to let it get this far? How did you allow your Archer self to run away to your kingdom, and cause this mess?!”

Glancing around for a moment, just to be sure that this flawed knight really _is_ taking that tone with him, Gilgamesh stands up, crossing his arms.

“I would advise you to watch your tone with me, knight.” Gilgamesh warns, “Moreover, this situation is entirely _your_ fault. The woman that is the root of the problem, is your sister no?”

“I have yet to see proof of your ridiculous claims, Gilgamesh.”

“You are seeing what I’m seeing correct?” Gilgamesh asks, motioning to the computer screen. “My Uruk, and you Camelot and have merged into the same world. Who else has the power to do that but your sister, Morgan le Fay. The woman, who initiated your downfall?”

“She wouldn’t do this.” Arthur scoffs. “She is dead. I highly doubt that she has become a heroic spirit…”

Nungal brings a hand up to his face, as he watches Arthur and his father glare at each other. Really, this isn’t helping at all.

“Well, whatever is the cause of this…” Gudako speaks up. “The important thing is that we rayshift there now.”

Thank gods. At least someone here has the right idea. Nodding his head, Nungal speaks up also. “Master is right, right now as much I don’t like this, we should put our differences aside, just for a moment, in order to rescue Hakuno, and find the root of this singularity.”

It’s silent for what feels like forever.

“Denial doesn’t look good on you, King of Knights.” Gilgamesh spits out, before vanishing into spirit form.

Clenching his fist, Arthur glances at Gudako. “Ritsuka, forgive me for saying this but, there is no reason at all to bring Gilgamesh and his son. Myself, and the knights can handle this. We’ll bring Hakuno back to you unharmed.”

Gudako shakes her head. “I can’t let you do that, king Arthur. For one, Merlin has already gone ahead to scope things out. Gilgamesh and Nungal here, have a deeper relationship with Hakuno, than you understand.”

“Depending on the situation once Gudako rayshifts to Uruk, we may need to summon your knights as backup.” Da Vinci chimes in.

Arthur supposes that Da Vinci’s reasoning makes sense but…

“Gilgamesh and his bastard son, aren’t capable of caring for Hakuno.”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” Nungal rushes up to Arthur, grabbing him by his shirt.

“Please!” Gudako exclaims, “No fighting! Remember, we’re trying to help Hakuno! She was my friend before she was anyone’s Master!!”

She’s going to have a long talk with Hakuno about her being a servant magnet. There is way too many servant’s pining for her attention!

Reluctantly letting Arthur go, Nungal mumbles an apology to Gudako, before he too, shifts into spirit form.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Gudako makes her way over to the coffin, exchanging one last glance with the great inventor, before closing her eyes, as she hears Da Vinci order the staff in the command room to begin the rayshift.

_Don’t worry Hakuno, we’re on our way._ Gudako thinks to herself. _We’ll keep you safe._

Hakuno swallows, as Morgan brushes away strands of hair away from her face.

“My child, there is no need to be nervous.”

Nervous? Well, she supposes she _is_ a little nervous. She damn near had to push Gilgamesh out of the room. As much as she hates to admit it, the Assassin, Aea had good timing, by coming to bother her Archer.

“I just have a few questions…”

Morgan’s expression softens, “I will answer any questions you ask, to the best of my ability Hakuno.”

At least she seems cooperative. For now. For how long though, she isn’t sure.

“Why do all of this? Why summon all of these servants, that want to hurt Gilgamesh?”

“Ah,” Morgan leans back, crossing her legs. “Truly, you care for this man more than I believed.”

That statement causes Hakuno to frown. “We’ve been though a lot together, of course I care about him.”

“It is understandable. He was you servant on the Moon Cell, correct?” To which Hakuno nods her head.

“How did you know that?”

“It’s quite simple actually.” Morgan confesses, “I accessed your memories, though your family crest. My family crest to be more specific.”

Glancing at her arm, Hakuno asks yet another question, “My memories? You mentioned that I have your crest. Forgive me if I seem a little confused, is there any way to prove that crest is indeed your own?”

“It is good that you’re cautious.” Morgan says, as she scoots closer to Hakuno, “I would be upset with you, if you weren’t. I can empathize with you. If I were in your shoes, I would be skeptical as well. A strange woman appears, and claims that you are their descendant. It’s a tale that even I would be slow to believe.”

Hakuno watches as Morgan lightly touches her arm. “I’ll have to cut you open for just a moment. I can heal you rather quickly.”

Wait, wait, wait!

“Wait a-“

Too late. One minute she’s hearing some type of chant from Morgan, the next a sharp pain hits her arm, causing her eyes to screw shut.

“Shhh.” Morgan strokes Hakuno’s hair with her free hand. “If I remember correctly, you had a doctor examine you before. The instant he touched the crest, the defense mechanism activated, and ended up knocking the poor fool out.”

“That’s….right….” Hakuno says in between pants. Dammit, Morgan really needs to hurry up here! She isn’t sure how much longer she can endure this pain.

A shiver runs though Hakuno’s body as she hears Morgan tap on the crest.

“I don’t want to take this out of your body, while you are awake. The last time I did this, you were sound asleep. As you can see however, I am touching your crest, and yet I am conscious.”

While she wishes for more proof, she supposes that this is good enough for now. Nodding her head, Hakuno mummers that she believes her for now.

“I am going to close up your arm now, and heal you.” Morgan tells Hakuno. “I’m going to need you to stay still for me, alright?”

She doesn’t need to tell Hakuno that twice. As she listens to Morgan chant once more, the pain from her body slowly vanishes from her body.

“What type of magic was that, Morgan?”

“I told you, that you may call me “mother,” but that was a very old type of magic. One that mages like yourself, don’t use anymore.”

“I see…” Hakuno mutters, ignoring Morgan’s wishes to be called “mother.”

“I could teach you old magic.” Morgan offers.

“That’s…..”

Suddenly, Morgan pulls in Hakuno for a hug. “Hakuno, my child, there is something that you must now. What if I told you that gods were real? That the monsters that you’ve read in stories, and children’s books once roamed the earth? Fae used to roam the earth freely.”

“I….I could believe that.” Hakuno manage to say, as Morgan hugs her tighter. She knows a little bit about the age of the gods, Gilgamesh has talked about it here and there, after all.

“I wish to bring that age back, Hakuno. If we bring back the age of the gods, your king rule as he once did.”

….Gilgamesh might have some qualms about this. No, he most certainly will.   
“There is a saying in my country.” Morgan begins to explain, “That in England’s most dire time, King Arthur will return.”

Hakuno shakes her head, as Morgan pulls back. Maybe it’s her imagination, but her body feels….much lighter than it did before.

She’ll hear Morgan out.

“Where are you going with this, Mor-mother?”

Morgan holds out her hand, and a necklace materializes into her hand. Upon closer inspection, Hakuno realizes that the necklace she’s holding is sliver, with a gold pendant attached to it.

“I believe, that we can defeat Camelot, and bring back the age of the gods.” Morgan begins, unhooking the necklace, and placing the jewelry onto Hakuno.

“You are my descendant, Hakuno. You have won countless grail wars. _I_ am the rightful heir to the throne, my child. You have a right to challenge the throne. I will bring Camelot back into the Modern world, with you as King Arthur.”

Hakuno stares down at the pedant as Morgan once again hugs her. “As your mother, it is my duty to help you succeed in life. You were calling for me Hakuno, I had to respond. I will take care of you, put you in the place you deserve to be at. The throne of Camelot.”

An unfamiliar emotion clung to Hakuno’s lungs, as she glances out the window watching the sunset in the horizon.

“What do you need from me, mother?” Hakuno finally asks.

“GODS!” Nungal yells out, “We’re in fucking Babylon! We were way off the mark!”

“It is quite hot..” Arthur mummers, running a hand through his hair.

Wiping sweat off of her brow, Gudako nods. At least she wasn’t falling from 10,000 feet in the air. That’s a nice change of pace.

“This is…less than favorable.” Caster Gilgamesh admits, “Have you gotten ahold of Merlin yet, Ritsuka?”

Shaking her head no, Gudako sighs. “I haven’t been able to even sense him yet! He’s not responding to me.”

“Merlin will show up, once he senses us.” Arthur promises, “He has a habit of popping up when you least expect him.”

Snorting, Nungal looks in the distance before tensing up.

“….We have to get out of here.”

“Hm?” Gilgamesh lazily stretches. “What is the problem kid?”

“You don’t understand!” Nungal exclaims, panic present in his voice, “If she sees me I’m-“

“King Ur-Nungal!” A female’s voice shouts, sickly sweet.

“See?!” Nungal cringes, running to hide behind his father.

Squinting, Caster Gilgamesh too, deadpans. “How in the hell?!”

“What’s wrong?” Gudako asks, before noticing the woman running toward them.

“Siduri?” Gudako looks towards Nungal for answers, upon seeing the veiled woman.

“N-No. That’s her sister’s daughter, Shiptu.” Nungal explains, “She’s my assistant, but she works me like a slave!”

“You need to go shut this down, before this can even begin!” Gilgamesh tells the young king. “You don’t have time to be running around, doing menial

tasks.”

Nungal jumps around a bit, in an attempt to psych himself up. He can do this.

“I don’t like being ruthless.” Nungal mutters, just low enough for Gilgamesh to hear.

“But then again, no one likes being what they are destined to be.”


	14. Enemy Of My Enemy

So many oils.

Actually, _too_ many oils if Hakuno is being honest with herself.

“I’m sorry Hakuno…” A softer, female voice utters, “If it makes you feel any better, I snuck most of these oils out of Ninsun’s temple.”

That statement didn’t make her feel any better at all.

In fact, that statement just made this whole situation worse.

“Ninsun?” Hakuno asks, meeting the Assassin’s red eyes.

“Mhm. You know who Ninsun is right? The “ _lady of the wild cows.”_ She’s my father’s mother as well.”

Yes, she already knows that. She’s already has had Caster damn near drag her to Ninsun’s temple to meet his mother, reluctantly. 

“Are any of the old gods still in the city Aea? Ninsun? Ishtar?”

“About that…” Aea begins, washing the rest of the oils out of her mother’s hair. “Ninsun long since fled to the Reverse Side of the World. Ishtar….well we ran Ishtar out of the city. We have no idea where she ran off too.”

Ishtar just running away like that? Hakuno finds that hard to believe.

“My brother, Eluti, went out looking for her and found nothing. If it would make you feel safer, I could send him out again once more to look for her?”

“No, it’s okay.” Hakuno quickly replies. “As long as she’s not here, causing trouble for Gilgamesh, then…”

Reaching over and grabbing a silk towel, Aea tells her plainly: “Actually, we were more concerned that she would torment you. When you were alive in my timeline, she…well, just know that she paid for any harm she caused you.”

Okay, that doesn’t sound cryptic at all.

As much as she hates to admit it, the fact that Ishtar is out there _somewhere_ makes her feel a bit better. If she knows Caster Gilgamesh, then she knows he has to be on his way, in tow with Gudako and whichever servants she chose to bring along.

Maybe Caster can find Ishtar, and bribe her to help them get out of this mess.

Aea’s ears perk up, upon hearing Sumerian outside of the baths.

“I think I hear King Gilgamesh.” Aea tells Hakuno, “Do you need help with your robes?”

“No, I think I’m okay.”

“Okay, I’m going to go see what the problem is. You can’t understand him, can you?”

“I can only speak a few words of Sumerian.” Hakuno admits, “Mostly “hi”, and “thank you.”

“He’s complaining about Morgan to one of my brothers. Let me go see what the issue is Hakuno. You stay here and finish getting dressed, okay?”

Hakuno nods her head, as Aea finishes drying her hair on her way out of the baths.

God, she needs to find a way out of this mess.

As she steps out of the bath, grabbing a nearby fur to dry herself off she ponders about what to do.

Honestly, the only solution to this singularity that she can think of, is sending these children back to the throne of heroes, one by one.

….But they’re kids.

A few of the boys look barely like teenagers.

Picking up the red robes, Hakuno begins the irritating processes of putting them on.

Then there’s the problem of Morgan le Fay.

Whenever she’s alone with her she feels safe…but not herself. Her mind gets hazy, and it’s hard to think straight. Even now, she has to fight back the urge to call that woman “mother.”

Gilgamesh isn’t stupid, he has to realize that something isn’t right about Morgan.

This is a headache.

“You look like you’re struggling Master.” A mocking voice teases.

“I-I’m not struggling!” Hakuno desperately tells her servant who just barged in.

“Oh? You must have been in deep thought; you did not even hear me enter.” Gilgamesh teases, tilting her chin up towards him. His golden armor, now replaced with his kingly attire.

“I was thinking of how to get out of this situation.”

“That woman is irritating me.” Gilgamesh complains, looking around for a moment. “She wishes to send you to Camelot.”

“What?”

“You did not mishear me. She believes that you can end this singularity by killing King Arthur with your own hands.”

Gilgamesh laughs seeing Hakuno’s reaction.

“Your confused face is quite amusing. It is ridiculous right? As if I would allow you to traverse to Camelot. Idiotic woman.”

That is a very reckless idea, she has to admit. Still, she wonders what Morgan’s reasoning behind that idea is.

“What about those kids? They keep calling me their mother Gil.”

Frowning Gilgamesh admits something. “There is only two of those children that I truly believe are our children. That would be Akiya, if not only for the fact that he wields Ea, and the fact that he shares your eyes.”

It’s Hakuno’s turn to frown. She supposes that logic makes sense, she remembers Gilgamesh telling her that Ea only responds to those with his bloodline.

“And the other child?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Gil.”

“Hakuno.”

“You’re hiding information.”

“And you’re hiding your body from me, yet I’m not complaining.”

“Stop changing the subject!”

Hakuno glares up at the arrogant king, who only gives her a smug smirk in response.

“What? Are you mad? Frustrated? What are you going to do about it?”

She knows he’s just trying to get a reaction out of her.

Yet, she stands on her tip-toes her lips crash onto his. Hard.

Without a second thought, Gilgamesh is working his tongue inside of her mouth, his hands removing her robes.

“I would rather have you against my bed, rather than a cold floor…” Gilgamesh whispers, nipping at her neck.

“They’ll take you from me if we head back outside.”

Instantaneously, she finds her back presses against the cold wall, Gilgamesh’s red eyes meeting her own.

“Fool. Do you truly believe that anyone can take me from you?”

Pulling off his own robes, Gilgamesh kisses her once more this time a bit gentler.

Hakuno hands find his soft hair, closing her eyes she wraps her legs around him.

“You can’t wait?” Gilgamesh teases, his hand cupping a breast. “I will allow it. Hakuno, tell me how badly you need me.”

“Stop teasing me.” Hakuno says, heat rising to her cheeks.

“Then we can stop this play.” Gilgamesh threatens, squeezing her nipple lightly, inciting a whimper from Hakuno.

He wouldn’t stop. She knew that. Once that switch turns on, it’s impossible to get him to calm down.

“Please…” Hakuno finds herself saying, her eyes admiring the beautiful man before her.

He’s too beautiful, too perfect. 

“Hakuno, tell me what you want.” He says again, his hand trailing lower, finding her clit, sending shivers through her body.

“G-Gil..”

Kissing up her neck, her leans next to her ear whispering: “Tell me what I want to hear Hakuno, and I’ll give you the pleasure that your body seeks so desperately. Even if you try to deny it, your body is telling me a different story.”

As if to prove his point, he holds up his fingers, slick in the dim sunlight.

“I-I want you Gilgamesh.” Hakuno says breathless.

His hand slides down her skin to her hips, taking note of her slight curves.

He allows his hand to settle at her hips his thumb digging in, causing Hakuno to gasp.

“Gil!”

“Perhaps I should mark you more.” Gilgamesh hums, his right hand going down to his hardened member, lining himself up.

Hakuno tenses up, knowing what’s about to happen.

“Relax. Your first time will hurt more if you don’t relax.”

“A-Alright.” Hakuno attempt to relax her body, resting a hand on his chest.

Slowly her works his cock inside her, she flinches slightly.

“Nng, Hakuno…”

“Gilgamesh…” Hakuno watches as his eyes close for a moment.

He begins to pump his cock unrhythmically, his eyes not leaving her face.

“Tell me how you feel.”

Tell him how she feels? Too much. She’s feeling too much right now.

His eyes on her, his hands roaming her body. The way he’s making her feel right now…

It’s all too much.

“Hakuno…” Gilgamesh hisses, “Your body was made for me.” He tells her as if there’s no room to argue with him. “So, tell me how I make you feel.”

“Don’t stop.” Hakuno pleads, her nails clawing at his back. “I’ll never forgive you, if you stop now.”

Growling, he picks up the pace, his teeth grazing her jugular.

Moaning.

So much moaning.

“G-Gil, I-I think I’m…” Another moan, “Close.”

“Come for me Hakuno. Show me how much you care for me.”

As soon as those words leave his lips, her walls are clenching around him, causing him to curse, as she moans out the Archers name.

Without waiting for her to finish riding out her climax, he pulls out, grabbing her and turning her body around.

“W-Wait!” Hakuno exclaims, her front pressed against the cold wall.

“This time,” Gilgamesh starts, his hand wondering across his back, “All you’ll be able to think of is me. When we stop, your body will be wanting to do this again, every day, you will never be able to stop thinking of me.”

Before Hakuno can say something smart back he thrusts inside of her again.

“Ah! Gil!”

Holding her hips tight, he curses. “I wonder what my older self would think, seeing you like this for me? Moaning, begging, saying my name?”

“I-I thought I told you to stop teasing me.”

He moves, faster, harder, teasing her all the while.

It’s sensory overload.

As her climax overtakes her once more, Gilgamesh keeps pounding into her, panting.

He’s close.

“Hakuno..” He pulls her body as close as possible to his own.

Hakuno’s head is spinning as Gilgamesh releases himself inside of her. Repeating her name once more, resting his head against the crook of her neck.

A few more seconds he stays like that, before pulling out, sighing a bit.

“You know, it is possible for you to become with child.”

“What?” Hakuno asks, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

“It’s just a possibility. I wouldn’t worry it about it too much. We have enough to worry about, without the that particular though.”

_Then why’d you bring it up?!_ Hakuno thinks to herself, picking her robes up from the floor, watching Gilgamesh get dressed.

“Father!” A boy’s voice calls banging on the bathroom door.

“Who is that?”

Gilgamesh narrows his eyes, glancing at Hakuno for a moment.

“It’s Akiya.”

“Please, father! Gawain is riding towards Uruk with at least one-hundred knights! We need your help!”

Cursing, Gilgamesh changes into his armor. “I will return Hakuno. You remain here, do you understand?”

“I’ll come with you!” Hakuno hurriedly ties her robes.

“You will do no such thing!” Gilgamesh opens the door, with Hakuno not far behind him.

“Mother!” Akiya greets bowing. “Me and father will return soon! Aea, Eluti, and Kashid are joining us!”

“Where is Ludari?” Gilgamesh asks.

“He is in Ur. Gathering more forces for Uruk.”

Right.

“Come, let us go.”

Nodding, Akiya runs ahead while Gilgamesh looks back at Hakuno.

“Remember what I said Hakuno, if I return as you’re gone, I’ll never let you live it down.”

Hakuno watches Gilgamesh leave.

They’re all going to die at this rate.

Sighing loudly, she takes a step forward.

Suddenly, something taps her shoulder, causing her to jump.

“Did I scare you child?”

“Mor-“ Hakuno shakes her head, “Mother.”

That feeling is back. The hazy, dizzy feeling.

Morgan is doing something to her.

If she could only figure out _what_ exactly.

“My child, I have someone I would like to meet while your servant is distracted.”

“W-What?”

“Follow me, you have some time to kill, and it will take your mind off of things.”

Following Morgan through the halls of the palace she begins to ask questions.

“Who am I meeting?”

“A possible suitor for you.” Morgan smiles back at Hakuno.

“I have Gilgamesh.”

“If I am being honest with you Hakuno, that man is not good for you. He will use you, and leave you without a second though. That man will do what it takes to survive. He is like an Icarus.”

Icarus, the famous story from Greek mythology, that crafted the famous saying, “don’t fly too close to the sun.”

“That’s not true.”

“What I’m trying to say my child, is that you should keep your options open. We as woman, must see every option available to us.”

Hakuno supposes it couldn’t hurt to just see this person that Morgan is going on about.

She can just politely decline Morgan’s offer.

“I love you Hakuno. I love you as my own daughter. Remember, everything I do, I do it in your best interest.”

Hakuno a bit confused by Morgan’s words, follows the mage out into the back courtyard.

…..Where someone very familiar is waiting.

“It took you long enough Morgan. Gawain can only hold them off for so long.”

What was once bright blond hair, is now a pale blond. Green eyes replaced with golden irises.

“Forgive me Arthur, I had to fetch this one.” Morgan motions to Hakuno.

Those eyes meet hers. For some reason, her heartbeat quickens.

“You did not lie Morgan; your apprentice is quite beautiful.”

She knows who this is, as this man moves closer to her, holding his hand out.

King of Knights Arthur Pendragon.

“Come away with me Hakuno Kishinami.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Something a little different, and new. I noticed from a few comments on Euphoria, that there were a few people, who wanted to see a more mature, more trained, Sian/Ur-Nungal. I thought this would a fun way to give that to you all. 
> 
> This is a complete separate entity from Serendipity and Euphoria. Think of it as an alternate timeline? 
> 
> Hope you stick around for the ride. 
> 
> As always if you have any questions, hit me up on Tumblr @Kinggpaganmin.


End file.
